To go off ¡Haney!
by Hikari Balkov
Summary: ¿Estàs en peligro? DISPARA ¡CARIÑO!
1. ¡Vamos! Jala el gatillo

Bien otro fic nuevo y trata de muchas cosas en particular el ¡Crimen y espionaje! nOn

**_.-To go off ¡Haney!-. _**

****

_Advertencias: Fic Yaoi (Como siempre) Shounen ai (besos, caricias) etc, etc, etc. _

_Notas: Los personajes principales están entre los 17-19. _

_**Capitulo 1:**** ¡Vamos! Jala el gatillo. **_

****

La agencia seguía funcionando, durante las 24 hrs. Del día. Nada raro en la organización más grande en el mundo; como así también lo era de secreta. Todas las personas que trabajaban allí dentro iban de un lugar a otro entregando y recibiendo papeles de suma importancia así como también algunos solo con mensajes dirigidos hacía el dueño y creador de la organización. Los ultra secretos llegaban con agentes especiales en tal caso. Dicha organización era llamada como "OMPH" o "Organización Mundial de Protección Humana", de cualquier manera lo que importaba era que solo le servía a cualquier gobierno, mientras este tenga buenas intenciones, contra otras agencias criminales. De seguro quien sea pensaría que estar allí atareado todo el día a de ser aburrido, en parte era así. Pero la parte positiva era que si tenías un puesto especial en la agencia como espía profesional la pasabas fenomenal y además de tener que estar atrapando pillos todo el día, mañana, tarde y noche te divertías visitando lugares nunca antes pensados. Si, era divertido. Aunque se ponía en riesgo la vida y la integridad de uno mismo, pero eso lo hacía más atractivo y entretenido. Como sea de todos modos los días viviendo como alguien importante alguna vez en tu vida, aunque de todas formas no te reconozcan en una portada de revista. Era lo más excitante.

Ya eran como las 09:30 a.m. y parecía que tenían mucho trabajo, no era raro puesto que estaban a casi mitad de año y las cosas se ponían duras durante ese período. Mientras en una oficina muy moderna estaba sentado en su silla negra justo detrás de su mesa de cristal transparente, en ella estaban unos papeles, unos escritos y otros en blanco que debían entregarse rápido. Tomó el intercomunicador y llamó a una de las secretarias. – Susan¿podría venir a retirar estos documentos? -. Pregunto, aunque más sonó como una orden. La chica entró y se llevo lo que se le pidió y se retiro. El joven sentado dio vuelta su asiento y miro la puerta por donde había salido la chica ignorando las pantallas que estaban detrás de él. Poso sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y siguió observando con seriedad.

De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía; tal vez un reflejo condicionado. El joven parecía tener unos 22 años, era muy guapo, era el nieto del verdadero dueño de la organización, su cabello era un poco largo de color azul, algunos mechones caían en su frente. Mientras esos ojos caoba seguían abiertos, su tez estaba bronceada. Era alto, como de 1,85.

Estaba vestido con una gabardina gris oscuro su pantalón igual, vestía también una camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro. Los zapatos de cuero negro. – Susan ¿sabes donde está Tala? -. Pregunto, pues no sabía donde se había metido ese pelirrojo tan interactivo. Siempre le sorprendía la actitud jocosa del chico. Pero eso iba a cambiar, había encontrado a alguien perfecto para ser su acompañante. – _Disculpe señor, pero no eh podido localizarlo_ -. Respondió a la pregunta. – Hmmf, ya veo. Hazme el favor de seguir buscando, no debe estar muy lejos -. Explico el peliazul, sabiendo donde podría encontrarse el joven. – _Muy bien. Lo mantendré informado_ -. Dijo y corto la comunicación. Estuvo unos momentos en silencio hasta que se decidió y se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacía una persiana que se mantenía baja. Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos esa persiana se abrió dejando ver la cuidad, desde el último piso del edificio.

_'Jm tengo muchas formas de encontrarte Tala, sabes que si te escabulles así te vas a meter en problemas.'_ Pero ¿Por qué me preocupo? Sus padres también eran así -.

Dicho esto dio un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos aún de pie y con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. – Aunque es más divertido -. Dijo calmándose un poco.

* * *

Por mientras esto no molestaba para nada a un pelirrojo que caminaba por la ciudad.

Tenía puestos unos anteojos negros, que le quedaban a la perfección. Pero lamentablemente cubría sus lindos ojos celestes, aunque retocaba su piel pálida y su rojizo cabello. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro con pequeños tirantes que terminaban en hebillas doradas, con algunos bolsillos y en su pierna derecha poseía una correa de cuero marrón en la cual tenía una pistola envuelta en su cubierta de cuero, también tenía en la cintura una especie de correa que bajaba un poco hasta su cadera y en la parte izquierda de esta había un pequeño bolso marrón también con hebillas doradas.

En sus pies unos tenis negros pero no eran grandes sino al tamaño del pie, también tenía una camiseta de mangas largas con cuello del color de sus ojos más clara incluso y con alguno que otro adorno sobre esta y en su muñeca derecha tenía un reloj digital muy bonito.

Todo lo que llevaba puesto era **algo** ajustado y lo hacían lucir **muy** sexy a los ojos de cualquiera. Su contorneada figura no pasaba inadvertida para algunos peatones que lo miraban con la baba por el suelo. Otros incluso se le acercaban para sacar comunicación, él solo los evitaba o los ignoraba; otros trataban de robarle un beso e incluso lo acosaban y le proponían muchas cosas indecorosas y morbosas. Pero no lo molestaban solo eran un estorbo en el camino.

Hola ¿cómo te va? -. Le saludo un chico. - Oye ¿salimos juntos? -. Dijo uno de sus seguidores. – Sabes, dicen que las bellezas no andan solas (XD) -. Dijo otro.

Uno por uno todos se iban quedando atrás decepcionados y tristes por no haber cumplido sus objetivos. Tala solo miraba alguna que otra cosa en la calle pero no lo suficiente como para recibir su aprobación. Pero no se rendían, otras personas se ofrecían a llevarlo a donde fuese que se dirigiera. Pero sus intenciones eran otras más comprometedoras. Yuriy solo pasaba de largo, como ese día no había salido en motocicleta; porque las razones eran más que obvias: debía tener la marca registrada al ingresar a la agencia y eso significaba. Tener otro día aburrido recibiendo órdenes que según él era innecesario para su oficio. Así que ese día tomaría el autobús, pero antes pensó; lo más lógico, de seguro lo andarían buscando por todas partes así que desactivo su micro transmisor el cual llevaba detrás de su oreja izquierda. Espero en la parada y subió al transporte mezclándose entre los civiles para no ser localizado. Se sentó en un asiento de uno, no le gustaba estar junto a un extraño que quizá lo tratara tal y como el resto de las personas de afuera. Se quito las gafas y abrió un poco la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco, mientras el viento jugaba con sus dos mechones rojos de su frente, tan característicos de él.

Mantenía los ojos semiabiertos para que ninguna basura de las calles se metiera dentro de ellos, después de todo el mundo no podía vivir sin ver esos ojos tan bonitos. Para estar más cómodo puso sus su codo y resto del brazo en la orilla de la ventana.

Todo parecía como un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, nada fuera de lo común. O al menos eso pensaba, pero alguien lo había estado vigilando durante casi todo el día, se había ocultado en las sombras para no ser visto, para fortuna de ese sujeto así fue. Yuriy seguía sin presentir algo malo, hasta que algo hizo que se extrañara. Pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor del autobús un auto que había estado detrás, era rojo último modelo estilo deportivo, lindo diseño pensó. Pero eso no importaba le parecía raro que ese auto haya estado siguiendo a ese ómnibus, más bien que lo hayan estado siguiendo a él. Entrecerró los ojos y se mantuvo viendo al auto que iba detrás.

Estuvo así un rato cuando el autobús y el auto se detuvieron, luego vio un destello provenir de dentro del auto detenido. – _'¿Qué intenta hacer?'_ -. Se pregunto.

Solo se escucho el sonido seco de un disparo y seguido de este los alaridos de la gente tanto en el autobús como los que estaban afuera. Tala por su experiencia se oculto dentro del transporte porque al parecer la bala iba directo hacía él.- Rayos -. Maldijo en voz alta, puesto que casi sale lastimado.

Joven ¿esta usted bien? -. Pregunto uno de los que iban en el ómnibus, porque Tala se había tirado a un lado y tal vez se había golpeado.

Llamaré al 991 -. Yuriy escucho y dio un salto mirando por la ventana. El sujeto del auto rojo estaba sonriendo, entonces si quería dispararle a él. – Cielos, adiós a un buen fin de semana -. Sarcasmeó ante la situación. Luego otro disparo, pero este fue al aire. De nuevo se escucharon los gritos de la gente desesperada. Algunos intentaban salir por las ventanas.

Nos van a matar. -.

Hay que salir de aquí -. Explico otro.

Mami tengo miedo -. Dijo un niño pequeño al borde del llanto abrazando el pecho de su madre. Tala vio la escena, no podía permitir que personas inocentes murieran si lo perseguían a él. Por algo servía a la comunidad.

Las personas seguían gritando algo que irritaba al joven. – Todos ¡SILENCIO! Mantengan la calma, todo va a salir bien. -. Dijo tratando de que no cunda el pánico.

Las personas solo miraron sorprendidos por la orden dada entonces un hombre que volvía de trabajar se levanto.

¿Cómo rayos quieres que nos tranquilicemos? Además �¿Quién eres y por qué nos dices esto! -. Pregunto exaltado. Yuriy no sabía que hacer o responder en esa situación. No podía llegar y decir "¡Hola soy de la OMPH y quieren matarme!". Simplemente no podía, pero estaba poniendo en peligro muchas vidas.

Si dinos quien eres. -. Dijo otra mujer. – Y tú ¿quien eres para dar órdenes muchacho? -. Cuestiono un joven de la preparatoria.

Si. -.

Así es. -.

A Ivanov se le estaba acabando la paciencia así que trato de ponerle un alto a todo.

Miren si quieren vivir hagan lo que les digo -. Ordeno sacando su arma para que no lo molesten más con sus estupidas preguntas. – Y usted, sigua conduciendo ¿O qué, también quiere morir? -. Pregunto apuntándolo con su arma calibre 22 de caño mediano y grueso. – Pero jovencito yo no... -. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió el caño del arma en su pecho. – No es un petición sino una orden ¡Hágalo! -.

S-si como diga -. Tartamudeo antes de sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y arrancar. – Y esto va para todo el mundo, nadie sale. Y tampoco entra �¿Entendido! -. Todos guardaron silencio y asintieron mientras tomaban asiento otra vez.

El del auto rojo siguió los movimientos del transporte y lo persiguió otra vez. Comenzando una nueva persecución. Después ese sujeto abrió más la ventanilla de su auto y saco la mitad del cuerpo mientras que con la mano derecha seguía manejando, apunto y disparo una vez más.

Diablos. -. Se quejo el pelirrojo.

Las balas cada vez destrozaban más ventanas, así que les dijo a los pasajeros que se juntaran en medio del transporte. – Oiga ¿qué no puede ir más rápido esta chatarra? -. Le pregunto al conductor. – Hago todo lo posible jovencito -. Dijo y sintió de nuevo el arma, pero esta vez en su cabeza. – Pues hágalo mejor -.

Dijo esto mientras seguía mirando hacía la ventana de atrás, la cual todavía sorprendentemente no se había roto. Luego se alejo del conductor y también saco la mitad de su cuerpo del transporte. Puso el arma en posición y dio un disparo en el espejo retrovisor del auto en persecución.

El hombre que iba detrás supo lo que iba a hacer y rápidamente volvió a entrar. – Rayos la reparación va a ser muy cara -. Dijo para si más que para su acompañante.

Yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso y me ocuparía más en nuestra misión. -.

Si lo se, lo se -. Dijo algo intranquilo. – Al menos la paga es buena -. Dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a salir. – Toma el volante ¿Quieres? -.

El otro accedió y condujo por su amigo, más disparos era lo único que se oía. Las personas al sentir que más ventanas se rompían ponían las manos en sus cabezas y cerraban los ojos con fuerza. Mientras arriba de ellos había un helicóptero filmándolo todo para las noticias en vivo. Algunas patrullas se unieron a la persecución intentando ayudar pero era inútil, el segundo sujeto que ahora tenía le volante en sus manos lo sujeto con la derecha y disparo a la ventana de atrás y le disparo a las patrullas, dejándolas sin movimiento otras explotaban porque las balas daban en el motor.

Un policía frustrado golpeo el capo del auto con su puño cerrado y le dijo a un oficial de menor rango. – Dile al Jefe, fallamos -. Dijo con un aire de deje en su voz. – Si señor -. Respondió. – Demonios -. Fue lo que dijo luego el mismo oficial que le dio la orden a su subordinado. – Espero al menos que la OMPH se encargue de esto -. Dijo sabiendo que podían contar con la agencia. Aunque esta no trabaje en conjunto con la policía, las fuerzas armadas, aéreas, marítimas, etc. Solo para el gobierno, pero si se revelaba sería la perdición. Solo contaban con que siguiera su servicio.

* * *

Mientras en las agencias, el dueño de la corporación miraba la televisión en su oficina. Era aburrido solo estar viendo las pantallas llenas de los reclusos que eran vigilados con máxima seguridad, así que ¿Por qué no algo de diversión? Todo estaba bien hasta que. - ¿Ah? -. Hizo una mueca torcida al ver la persecución en cadena que se realizaba en las calles un poco fuera de los limites de la ciudad. – **_"Señores televidentes, les informamos que esto esta ocurriendo en las afueras de la ciudad. Se estima que ambos vehículos lleguen hasta el muelle o un poco más. El suceso ocurrió esta mañana cuando un auto modelo deportivo rojo, de matricula desconocida; comenzó a seguir al transporte como hace una hora. Poco después de la persecución se escucharon varios disparos, ambos provenientes de los dos vehículos. Todavía se buscan algunos heridos donde ocurrieron los primeros disparos, la policía intento hacer que el conductor de la Ferrari roja se detuviera pero este respondió enviando más balas, según las pericias al parecer dispararon con un rifle de tiro largo para mayor puntería. Gracias a un periodista enviado a la escena del suceso pudimos saber que las personas que efectuaron tales disparos eran dos hombres, de porte fuerte y musculoso. Con gafas negras y trajes negros, de cabello marrón y rubio y ambos de edad superior a los 20 años. Mientras que los provenientes del autobús serían de un joven de unos 17 años, cabello rojo, de ojos celestes y piel blanca pálida. Por el momento es todo. Seguimos con más noticias internacionales en instantes, ahora sigamos con cortes comerciales."_** -. Dijo la locutora antes de que el noticiero pasara a las publicidades. Estaba viendo la televisión con la boca abierta al ver y escuchar que cuando dijeron pelirrojo enfocaron a su agente de elite.

Luego sonó el teléfono. – Oh disculpe¿estoy hablando a las oficinas de Kinomiya Hitoshi? -. Pregunto otro hombre. – Ah¿River? -. Respondió con otra pregunta reconociendo de inmediato la voz de su amigo y compañero. – Hiro, viejo ¿viste las noticias? -. Pregunto. - ¿Qué si lo vi? Por supuesto Ayúdame a atrapar a Tala, ese mocoso se escabullo otra vez y mira lo que provoco. Le dije que eso solo trae más problemas -.

Claro, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo estoy enviando algunos agentes al lugar. Aunque no creo que sea tan difícil para Tala, después de todo es tu mejor agente ¿no? -. Dijo seguro de que a Ivanov no le sería muy dificultoso este trabajo.

Mmm, como digas. Pero tráelo aquí cuando lo encuentres. -. Dijo y colgó. – _'Rayos, Yuriy ¿Cómo le haces para meterme en estos líos?'_ -. Pensó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una de sus manos. – Idiota -. Lo insulto pensando que podía escucharlo. Luego miro un portarretratos en donde aparecían el y el joven pelirrojo ojiazul. El chico lo abrazaba con su brazo pasando por detrás de su codo y el del mayor hacía algo similar, estaban como enroscados. Mientras el joven tenía en su mano derecha la pistola que siempre solía usar, una idéntica a la que había usado su padre cuando trabajaba allí al igual que su madre, mantenía un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto y también una linda sonrisa seductora, seguía con la misma ropa que tenía puesta en la persecución; ese era su vestuario de trabajo y aunque estuviera de civil le gustaba usar ese atuendo él pensaba que lo hacían ver lindo. En tanto se apoyaba en el otro cuerpo. Hitoshi solo permanecía quieto y serio aunque también se divertía como el pelirrojo, tenerlo así de cerca y oler ese rico aroma era devastador. Delicioso.

* * *

Pero una escena diferente se mostraba en la calle donde se veía a los vehículos en carrera. Tala seguía preocupado puesto que la gasolina se iba a acabar.

Vamos, vamos. Ahora que necesito de esos entrometidos no están aquí para darme una mano -. Se decía furioso. Luego cuando vio el momento perfecto salió de nuevo y disparo directo a las ruedas del auto, estas se pincharon en segundos luego uno de los pasajeros se levanto, era el que más protestaba y dijo. – Eso estuvo genial -.

Si tú lo dices, acabo de fallar. Quería dispararle a su motor -. Dijo mordiéndose la punta del dedo gordo, después de decir eso las personas que estaban viendo por la ventana junto con él lo miraron extrañado. Y había fallado puesto a que el autobús daba muchos giros y no podía enfocar bien a donde quería disparar. Así que solo tuvo que tragarse las ganas. – Hey, deténgase. -. Le dijo Tala al conductor el cual hizo caso. El pelirrojo abrió más la ventana y salió de un salto por esta.

El resto de los pasajeros, incluyendo al conductor salieron por las puertas opcionales para ver que había pasado con el auto. El chico blanco se acerco corriendo al auto pero aún con precaución, mantenía sus manos en el gatillo de la pistola y espero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La Ferrari había dado un mal giro y había chocado contra una pared, algunos restos de goma y metal estaban esparcidos por la calle mientras el auto tenía algunas llamas en el techo. Se mantuvo en posición por segundo hasta que de pronto salió un disparo el cual evito sino hubiera dado en su frente.

Demonios -. Maldijo estando tirado en el suelo. Luego al ver que estaban apunto de dispararle otra vez se levanto y esquivo las balas mientras se escondió detrás de un poste de luz usándolo como escudo mientras miraba de reojo a su atacante, saco un poco la cabeza y dispararon más, se oculto más rápido. Luego cuando sintió que su agresor se quedó sin municiones salió para atacarlo.

Pero no sabía que había otro más.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera jalar el gatillo vio al otro sujeto y le disparo a este, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Las personas ajenas al incidente solo miraban aterradas. – Oh no, lo mató -. Dijo el conductor. – Mami ¿qué esta pasando? -. Pregunto el niño, incrédulo ante todo. – Nada hijo, nada -. Le respondió su madre abrazando a su hijo para reconfortarlo y para que no se asuste. Yuriy veía como ese tipo caía al suelo inconsciente, y el otro irradiaba en furia porque pensaba que su amigo estaba muerto. – Maldito ¡DESGRACIADO! -. Grito aventándose encima del pelirrojo, pero este por la experiencia solo se corrió y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo respirando a bocanadas porque el aire le faltaba y se retorcía en el duro asfalto. – Eres un... -. Dijo intentando tomar el arma de su compañero, pero Tala fue más rápido y piso su mano.

Seguía con uno de sus brazos en su abdomen, mientras hablaba con dificultad, y al intentar tomar el arma Tala le piso la mano. – Ni lo pienses -. Dijo Tala, el sujeto de cabello marrón sabía que ya nada podía hacer así que desistió. – Descuida tu amigo estará bien, era una bala de aire comprimido -. Dijo con aires de superioridad, ante esta acción el tipo se enfado. - ¡CALLATE! -. Grito otra vez.

A Ivanov no le gusto para nada que le diera una orden y menos gritando así que disparo cerca de su cabeza provocando que el sujeto que tenía sometido tuviera un zumbido dentro de su oído. – Ah, ah, aha. Esa era de plomo. -. Dijo intentando que el miedo invadiera al hombre, y no fallo. Por fin desistió y se entrego. Prontamente llegaron algunos policías más pericias y agentes en cubierto.

Yuriy seguía viendo como se llevaban a los criminales, uno en una ambulancia y al otro en una patrulla. – Muchas gracias joven, hemos estado persiguiendo a estos dos. -. Le agradeció un oficial. – No creo que vuelvan a escapar en mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Stan llévatelos -. Ordeno – Si señor. -. Luego las autoridades se fueron.

Jovencito, disculpe por haber dudado de usted -. Se disculpo en conductor.

No hay de que, es mi trabajo -. Dijo cerrando los ojos y resguardando su arma. Estaba por irse con los agradecimientos del resto de las personas cuando un helicóptero aterrizó en plena vía de transporte. – _'NO, Hiro'_ -. Pensó asustado pues le esperaba un buen castigo por su desobediencia.

¡IVANOV YURIY¡Se le ordena quedarse en el lugar ahora mismo! -.

_'Esa voz no'_ -. Ahora si que tenía problemas. Escaparse fue fácil, pero hacerlo en las narices de Hiro. Tenía que ser un fantasma si quería volver a huir de nuevo.

¿Yuriy Ivanov¿Así te llamas? -. Pregunto el mismo joven que lo había molestado durante todo el viaje. Tala reaccionó, cuando le hablaban con su nombre civil y no de agente solo le esperaba algo malo. – Eh bien. Fue un placer ayudarlos pero debo irme...deje la plancha encendida ¡Adiós! -. Dijo y salió corriendo antes de que lo atraparan. Pero oh sorpresa, alguien más lo esperaba del otro lado de la carretera. – _'Diablos ¿Qué hace River aquí? Hiro' _-. Pensó frustrado. De esta si que no escapaba.

Hmm, hmm, hmhm, hmm -. Negó con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. – Yuriy sabes que es malo desobedecer. -. Le dijo el otro joven.

También de 22 tal vez unos meses mayor, de piel blanca, de ojos café o cabello negro el cual llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de su nuca.

Mientras el helicóptero que seguía al pelirrojo dejo que una escalera bajara a Hiro.

Este salto y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos. – Al fin, aquí estas eh -.

Tala solo volteó para ver el rostro enfurecido de su jefe y con una risa nerviosa hablo. – Ho-hola Hi-ro ¿Cómo estas? Te ves...enojado... -. Dijo ahora muy nervioso.

Trato de controlar su miedo así que intento hablar lo más natural posible así que... – Oye sabes...si sigues de gruñón se te va a arrugar el rostro...haber una sonrisita... -. Dijo acercándosele y con sus dedos creando una sonrisa forzada en la cara de Hiro.

Kinomiya cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de que le diera un tic nervioso por la rabia, y el solo escuchar los cinismos del chico pelirrojo lo hizo perder el control. - ¡Yuriy! -. Grito su nombre enfurecido.

Si- si...mande... -.

Te dije que... ¡NO PODÍAS SALIR¡QUÉ ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ? -.

Ante tal demostración de furia Ivanov se fue hacía atrás con pasos veloces y se quedó detrás de River, quien estaba riendo ante la situación. Yuriy asustado y a Hitoshi se le estaba por reventar la venita de la frente (XP). Pero Hiro se calmo y se dio la vuelta mirando por el rabillo del ojo al chico que le causaba problemas y estragos cada dos por tres. – Bien, como atrapaste a esos dos prófugos, no te voy a castigar. -. Un suspiro lleno de alivio escapo de los labios de Yuriy. – Pero -. Continúo, helándole la sangre al pelirrojo. – Tendrás que preparar un informe sobre los últimos años en la agencia -. Terminó yéndose hacía el helicóptero, el cual esperaba para subir a los otros dos jóvenes. – Rayos¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mandón? -. Hizo un puchero.

Deja de quejarte quieres. Pero es porque se preocupa por ti. -. Le explico el pelinegro ante un infantil Ivanov. – Jm, pues yo no lo veo de ese modo. -. Se respaldó a si mismo, y camino hacía la nave seguido de un sonriente River. Subieron y se quedaron callados, poco después llegaron a las instalaciones.

Bien ya llegamos -. Dijo ya más clamado Hiro. – Vaya si que ha cambiado todo desde que fui transferido. -. Mencionó feliz el de ojos cafés.

Por dentro deseaba ver cuanto había cambiado su anterior lugar de trabajo desde que lo llevaron hacía Hokaido. – Pero todavía no me dijiste porque volviste -. Dijo Hiro.

Ah eso. -. Dijo desviando la vista de la ventana. – Lo que pasa es que como me dijeron que necesitaban más personal por aquí yo me ofrecí a darles mis servicios. -. Dijo con una sonrisa, Yuriy se mantenía distante a la conversación. – Entonces ¿vienes para quedarte? -. Pregunto curioso el otro nipones. – No, alguien más vino conmigo es a él a quien traje para que se estableciera. -. Dijo provocando que Hiro le pusiera más atención. En tanto _"alguien más vino conmigo"_ escucho que mencionaban el ojiazul, así que miro con interés al joven pelinegro. No le gustaba la idea de que algún extraño viniera y se quedara con su puesto. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Solo bufo por la noticia.

¿Ah? -. River se dio cuenta del malhumor de Tala pero no sabía por que, así que se acerco al oído de Hiro y le susurro. – Oye ¿Qué le sucede a Yuriy? -.

Hum, bien lo que pasa es que no le agrada la idea de que alguien más venga a la asociación y forme parte en ella, bueno...al menos en esta sección. -. Dijo también en un susurro muy bajo. – A ya entiendo -. Menciono el pelinegro mirando de reojo al chico, decidió mejor no hablar más del asunto.

_'Jm creen que no me di cuenta de lo que se murmuraban. Al menos este estupido entrenamiento me sirve de algo, pero no permitiré que nadie me quite mi trabajo'_ -.

Claro que había oído cada palabra, Ivanov no era tan tonto como para no saber que lo mencionaban a él y encima en sus narices. Eso fue el colmo del atrevimiento, pero ahora mucho ni importaba ya que restaba ver quien seria el infeliz que lo retaría.

Ahora era el pelirrojo quien efectuaba la acción de ver por la ventana del helicóptero. – _Estamos a punto de aterrizar señor Kinomiya ¿Dónde los dejo?_ -. Pregunto el piloto. – Si, aterriza sobre el edificio -. Le pidió el peliazul – _entendido_ -. Afirmo antes de que tocaran suelo y las alas del helicóptero se detuvieran. – _Muy bien, llegamos señor. Que tenga un buen día._ -. Dijo y se fue. Los tres entraron a las oficinas y pasaron entre mucho ajetreo y gente apurada que trataba de entregar informe y hacer varias copias para el plantel central, como refuerzo. Yuriy estaba de brazos cruzados mientras los otros dos intercambiaban información. – Cielos, vaya que ha mejorado estos últimos años. -. Decía el impresionado River. – Y eso que no has visto los instrumentos de avanzada que tenemos, es más otros equipos de último modelo nos están por llegar esta semana. -. Decía enorgullecido por lo que había logrado en 7 años, claro gracias a la ayuda de su padre, su abuelo, su pequeño hermano y el fuerte deseo de crecer y mejorar. – Bien y estas son las últimas instalaciones, ahora a mi oficina. -. Dijo y los guió hacía una puerta enorme de titanio reluciente y muy plateado.

Hitoshi marcó una clave secreta en la puerta y esta se separó en dos dejando que entren por una cinta transportadora. Esa sala subalterna estaba llena de más empleados pero estos solo trabajaban en procesos más complejos y secretos.

Luego otra maquina sofisticada se plantó frente a ellos y leyó su visión ocular, los tres fueron aceptados, después siguió la lectura de huellas digitales. Consistía en colocar la palma de la mano en una plantilla para eyección de ADN.

Todos fueron identificados por la base de datos. – _Hitoshi Kinomiya ADN identificado, Yuriy Ivanov ADN identificado, River Tetsua ADN identificado. _-.

****

Los tres pasaron por la cinta y se encontraron con la puerta de acero, ingresando una nueva clave entraron. – Bonito lugar eh, veo que hiciste algunas remodelaciones Hiro -. Dijo River admirando el lugar, era muy moderno pero no dejaba de ser acogedor. – Si, pero hubiera preferido tener otra televisión de pantalla plana, sabes que me enloquecen los plasma -. Comentó poniendo su mano en su barbilla y mirando hacía las otras televisiones que tenía detrás del escritorio. – Je veo que no has cambiado, eres muy exigente -. Dijo cerrando los ojos de alegría. Yuriy solo escuchaba pero se mantuvo distante y viendo por la ventana hacía la ciudad, era una vista impresionante pero más lo era en el techo del edificio.

Yuriy ¿Qué sucede? -. Pregunto su jefe al verlo tan silencioso, o era normal en el chico. – Hmm -. Fue su respuesta para Hiro. – Me refiero a que has estado muy callado dime... ¿Qué te pasa¿Es acaso sobre el nuevo agente? -. Cuestiono curioso.

Hmm -. Respondió de igual manera que antes. Eso era de algo que no quería hablar, pensar que te reemplazarían por alguien que de seguro era un presumido. Era horrible.

Vamos... ¡Siempre te pones como niño remilgoso cuando se trata de tener un nuevo compañero, podrías decirme ¿porque diablos no quieres entender! -. Grito queriendo razonar con el menor, este solo hizo un respingo luego pensó y se armo de determinación para responder – Si quieres que te diga que me pasa tu más que nadie debería ya saberlo sin tener que preguntar, no me agrada que traigas nuevos reclutas es molesto. Se que estas pensando que actúo de manera caprichosa pero así soy yo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Odio pensar que esa persona me... -. Cortó.

¿Qué, que¿Qué te reemplace¿Es eso acaso? -. Pregunto irónico, Yuriy solo cerró los ojos. – Hmmf, no puedo creerlo. -. Fue lo que dijo a continuación.

Sabes -. Prosiguió. – Siempre creí que eras lo suficientemente maduro como para poder superarlo pero creo que me equivoque contigo Yuriy. Si tanto te molesta entonces renuncia y ya, así no tendremos más problemas. -. Dijo tratando de ponerle un punto final a esa discusión tan infantil.

Oye¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con él? Es decir...es solo un adolescente... -. Mencionó Tetsua tratando de no hacer que los dos pelearan. – Hmm si tú lo ves así, pero entiende tiene que ver las cosas con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Sabes perfectamente que aquí no están permitidos estos infantilismos -. Le dijo a River.

Si comprendo pero... -. Volvió a hablar mientras volteaba su rostro para ver al chico, quizá era verdad eso pero no por eso no dejaba de ser humano y pensar así.

Bien... -. Se escucho la voz de Tala mientras los otros dos reaccionaban y lo veían extrañados y confundidos. – Acepto, no se quien sea ni me importa. Pero...no por eso renunciare a mis sueños entiendes Hiro. Yo no voy a dejar a la agencia eso ni pensarlo, preferiría trabajar con cualquier compañero que tenga pero yo me quedo y eso es todo. -. Dijo seguro de sus palabras. – Perfecto, así esta mejor Yuriy -. Le dijo su jefe. Hubo un gran silencio después de hacer las pases hasta que – Oh casi lo olvidaba -. Dijo Hitoshi. – Y ¿Qué era? -. Pregunto con inocencia el pelirrojo.

Como has estado trabajando como loco toda esta semana te daré dos días libre para que descanses un poco. -. Dijo para el menor, era poco pero los aprovecharía al máximo – ¿De verdad? -. Pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro – Claro jamás te mentiría -. Afirmo provocando que el ojiazul se lanzara sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello sacándole un sonrojo por toda la cara a Hiro – Gracias Hiro -.

Luego de decir esto lo beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la oficina.

El de ojos caobas se quedó parado tocando con su mano la mejilla que recibió el dulce toque de los labios rosados de su hermoso y sensual agente. – Hiro, Hiro...Estas enamorado de Yuriy -. Dijo haciendo que el peliazul despertara.

Ah bueno yo...eso no te importa -. Dijo avergonzado, luego se dirigió a su asiento y le pregunto al otro joven -. Y oye ya dime ¿quién es? -. Curioseaba para poder saber quien seria el nuevo compañero del pelirrojo.

Recuerdas el chico del que te hable por teléfono la semana pasada...bien, él acepto con gusto... -. Dijo ante la sorpresa del peliazul. – Entonces él... -. Dijo y se detuvo Kinomiya. – Aja -. Fue como termino el comentario el joven de ojos cafés, ambos sabían que ese chico era un buen agente, quizás el mejor.

Bien pero a Yuriy le ¿agradara? -. Sabía que el chico no sería tan fácil de dominar.

No lo se, mmm tal vez si lo haga -. Dijo feliz, como era su costumbre algo que a veces sorprendía a Hiro. – Veo que tú tampoco cambiaste, sigues igual de gracioso -. Dijo el nipón al chico de Hokaido, este solo sonrió ante el comentario.

* * *

Yuriy estaba feliz al estar al menos con dos días libres, estaría libre de esa apretujada agencia. – Genial¿qué haré, qué haré? Quizá valla por algo de dinero al banco y luego diversión nocturna serpia divertido ir a un Antro, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando eh ido a bailar, mmm si eso seria bueno. -. Dijo alegre.

Pero tan alegre estaba que no se fijo si alguien estaba por la otra parte de la cuadra siguiente al edificio. Luego abrió los ojos y choco de frente, y cayó al suelo con el otro sujeto encima de él. Cuando entreabrió lentamente sus ojos vio a otro chico, del cual algunos de sus mechones azul claro caían sobre su frente confundiéndose con las rojos.

Pero eso no era todo sus narices rozaban entre sí y lo más gracioso era que se estaban besando en los labios, no voluntariosamente. Yuriy estaba más que asustado y el otro chico sobre él no despertaba y lo estaba aplastando.

Además tenían las piernas entrelazadas y parecía que quisieran hacerlo ahí mismo.

Pero las piernas del bicolor estaban rodeadas por las del pelirrojo. Tala intentaba quitárselo de encima pero no podía lo único que hizo para despertarlo fue gemir para que se levantara. Y así fue, el peliazul abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Luego se levanto.

Yuriy seguía asustado y respiraba agitadamente, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y enarcaba las cejas al ver al causante de ese problema.

Ah yo...lo siento tanto... -. Intento disculparse el ojisrojos.

No te...preocupes...esta...esta bien... -. Dijo más aliviado, luego vio que el otro joven le tendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo. – Oye, seguro ¿qué estas bien? -. Pregunto pues creía que el chico lo golpearía o lo mandaría al diablo. Yuriy solo asintió y se le quedo mirando incrédulo, era un chico extraño. Con un lindo cabellos azul claro cielo al frente y azul oscuro noche detrás, combinando perfectamente con esos ojos de fuego. Dos lindos rubíes.

Si quieres puedo pagarte este mal entendido -. Le ofreció gustoso, en realidad deseaba oír más esa suave y dulce voz que había salido de esos labios tan sabrosos – Ah no ya te dije que no te preocupes esta bien. No estoy enfadado. De veras. -. Le dijo pero no podía evitar seguir viéndolo, fijamente era muy guapo el chico. Demasiado quiz�, pero es que era todo en esos momentos.

Bien mejor me voy. -. Dijo evitando su mirada fuego y dándose la vuelta para irse pero algo lo detuvo.

Ah oye, se te cayó esto. -. Le dijo y levanto su placa de agente en donde aparecía su foto, una linda foto que querría guardar como recuerdo y colocarla debajo de la almohada durante las noches, luego vio bien la credencial _'¿OMPH? Este chico trabaja allí'_ pensó algo confuso y sorprendido a la vez aunque estaba un tanto curioso. – Ah si gracias, debo irme -. Dijo y quiso salir corriendo pero una mano en su hombro no lo dejo. – Oye dije que debía irme -. Le dijo tratando de apartarse pero el otro jovencito fue más rápido y lo atrapo contra la pared. Pared, Yuriy, el chico, demasiado cerca, y no había gente a la vista. Situación MUY MALA.

Trabajas en la OMPH ¿Quién eres? -. Le pregunto acercando más y más su rostro haciendo que los lindos mechones rojos golpearan contra su flequillo azul cielo claro. – Responde �¿Quién eres! -. Le grito esperando a que hablara pero estaba apretando mucho los hombros del chico y le provocaba dolor, físicamente era mucho más fuerte que el chico al cual tenía sometido.

Yo, si lo soy. Y mi nombre es Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov ¿Por qué tanto interés? -. Pregunto retándolo, después de todo debía mantenerse firme.

Mmm, linda coincidencia -. Luego le mostró su placa era igual a la de él y en la credencial decía que el chico era Kai Hiwatari y tenía 18, algo que tomo desapercibido el ojiazul. Luego el ojisrojos se separó del joven pelirrojo. – Creo que te asuste, lo siento otra vez. No era mi intención solo... -. Un dedo en sus labios calló sus palabras.

Descuida está bien, otra vez. -. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miro con dulzura y le regalo una linda y reconfortadora sonrisa a su nuevo amigo. – Pero vamos, sabes me dieron dos días libres podemos ir a pasear por ahí un rato. No me gusta estar solo. -.

Kai no entendía mucho – Oye y que hay de tu trabajo, disculpa pero debo registrarme -. Le dijo e intento ir en dirección al edificio. – Espera, puedes hacerlo luego no te preocupes. Eres de nosotros estoy seguro que en la agencia ya se han de haber enterado de que llegaste -. Dijo ampliando su sonrisa y tomándolo delicadamente de la mano. - Pero -. Decía preocupado – hay vamos, no seas tan anticuado. Mejor vamos a tomar algo y luego vienes ¿si? -. Le dijo viéndolo con esos lindos ojos celestes.

Sabía que esa táctica podía hacer caer a cualquiera y no se equivoco ese chico cayó redondito ante ese dulce, inocente y a la vez sensual encanto que poseía el pelirrojo. Kai no pudo negarse y se dejo guiar por esa suave mano blanca nieve.

Se había quedado fascinado al encontrarse con alguien de un año menor que él pero que sabía divertirse y además de todo era una belleza andante.

Cabello rojo pasión, ojos celestes hielo ártico; cielo quiz�, con esa piel blanca y tersa. Más esos labios tan bien delineados y frágiles, finos y rosados. Y ese cuerpo atractivo más la voz sensual y esos movimientos seductores. Definitivamente ese chico era algo especial un bello ángel pelirrojo, y estaría con él por dos días enteros a solas.

Estuvieron corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que encontraron el lugar favorito de Yuriy.

Bien llegamos -. Dijo un sonriente pelirrojo mientras entraba con el otro chico, aún tomados de la mano, al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad. Caminaron un buen rato mirando vidrieras pero Yuriy no las veía quería llegar a la cafetería; la cual se había inaugurado hacía ya unos dos meses, Kai solo miraba toda la cantidad de personas que habían allí. – Vaya '_en Hokaido nunca vi cosas como estas'_ -. Seguía admirando tanto los colores como la alegría que se respiraba en el aire. A pesar de haber vivido rodeado de lujos nunca tuvo la suerte de ir a lugares como esos.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del bicolor, luego trato de romper el silencio que llevaba con el chico que casi le sacaba el brazo por estarlo jalando. – Oye exactamente ¿A dónde vamos? -. Pregunto tratando de averiguar más sobre ese extraño mundo que nunca pensó ver. – Ya lo veras, solo debes ser paciente -. Le dijo corriendo más rápido entre las multitudes, el chico de marcas azules ya estaba más que mareado por dar tantas vueltas, pero tanto esperar tuvo su pequeño descanso. – Aquí es, ven entra -. Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole y ahora jalando su brazo con sus dos manos. – Está bien, está bien. Ya voy -. Dijo todavía mirando para todas partes, habían entrado a una terraza en lo alto del centro comercial, puesto que el mismo solo contaba con tres plantas. Entraron y Tala dirigió a su nuevo amigo a una mesa cerca del borde del techo.

En breves momentos llego una camarera a la mesa diez, en donde se encontraban ellos y les pidió su orden. – Bien ¿qué quieren tomar? -. Pregunto la castaña, Yuriy volteo a verla y dijo sorprendido – Ah hola Sarah¿cambiaste tu cabello? Te ves bien -. Le dijo provocando un sonrojo en la joven, aunque ya sabía que ese chico siempre iba ahí, solo río por su comentario – Ay Tala, siempre me haces reír¿Cómo has estado? Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veía -. Comentó feliz por ver a su mejor cliente – A eso, bien lo que pasa es que eh tenido mucho trabajo en la agencia ya sabes. Con el molesto de Hiro a mis espaldas estoy siempre ocupado -. Dijo recordando a su apuesto jefe de cabello azul y ojos caoba, ese comentario aturdió al otro joven ¿Cómo podía hablar así con otra persona ajena a la agencia? Para llamar la atención del pelirrojo aclaro un poco su garganta para darle a entender que no dijera más. Yuriy lo miro.

Luego el bicolor lo vio con seriedad porque pensó que estaba poniendo en riesgo su identidad _'¿En qué diablos piensa?'_ se pregunto mentalmente por el atrevimiento del ojiazul. – ¿Sucede algo Kai? -. Pregunto con un tono confundido el ruso pelirrojo, Kai solo se limito a respingar – Ah ya se que pasa. Crees que esta mal que le hable a Sarah sobre la agencia ¿no? -. Kai abrió los ojos y lo miro todavía con seriedad – si es eso no debes preocuparte, ella también trabaja para la agencia y su nombre es Sarah Michelle, pero cuando no lo hace se dedica a su trabajo de medio tiempo aquí en esta linda cafetería. Es muy buena con las armas, es más ella fue quien me enseño un poco de lo que ya se. -.

La chica sonrió ante los halagos de su anterior estudiante y el más joven de ellos, se llevaban unos 5 años, al igual que Hiro con Tala ella también tenía 22. Kai se había quedado sin palabras, en verdad esa chica parecía más ama de casa que una agente con el puesto de artillería, más cosas como esas lo sorprenderían en un futuro cercano.

Creo que no se lo esperaba ¿No Yuriy? -. Lo miro sonriendo la castaña luego recordó – UPS el dueño del café me va a matar díganme ¿Cuál es su orden? -. Pregunto sacando su pequeño cuadernillo, Yuriy empezó – Bien yo quiero algo dulce, pastel y con muchas cerezas me encantan y un batido de fresas mmm eso seria delicioso. -.

Sarah anotaba los pedidos del chico y luego le pregunto al peliazul que quería este solo pidió un café sin mucha azúcar y nada más – Bien en seguida vengo con su orden. -. Se retiro del lugar y fue a pedirles la orden al resto de los clientes, luego se fue a la cocina. Kai solo seguía serio, si que este pelirrojo lo sorprendía y más lo hacían las personas que trabajan encubiertas en la agencia, en Hokaido eran muy estrictos.

Esperaron unos minutos mientras Tala comía algunos aperitivos sobre la mesa.

Kai estaba relajado y observaba los suaves movimientos del chico pálido.

Que linda vista ¿no te gusta? -. Le pregunto al ojisrojos, este solo asintió.

Sabes, me recuerdas a Hiro. -. Este comentario provoco que Kai volteara a verlo intrigado, ya había oído el nombre del famoso Hiro o Hitoshi Kinomiya pero aún le quedaba la duda de quien seria el – es tan apático como tú, no dice mucho, pero siempre me esta dando ordenes. A veces no las cumplo para hacerlo enojar aunque creo que le divierte comportarme así. -. Comento divertido.

Hmm y ¿Quién ese Hiro? Del que tanto hablas -. Pregunto el bicolor, a Yuriy le parecía algo extraño puesto que ese chico también trabajaba en la misma agencia que él. Aunque nunca lo había visto en su sección, la SECCIÓN 13. Pero siempre iba a visitar las demás solo para entretenerse un rato.

El es mi jefe y el dueño de toda la organización, ha estado con ese cargo desde ya hace 5 o 6 años luego de terminar la preparatoria -. Dijo mirando los ojos rojos.

Mmm ya veo. -. Dijo luego de escuchar esa breve reseña sobre quien seria su nuevo jefe pero aún tenía sus dudas – y ¿podrías decirme como es él? -. Pregunto mientras lo veía comer más aperitivos.

Claro, tiene el cabello azul de ojos caoba, lindo cuerpo. Su personalidad es algo irritante algunas veces pero es muy amable con el resto solo que pide mucho. -.

Uh y que me dices de su trabajo¿es alguien que toma todo en serio? -.

Si hablamos de la misma persona entonces digo que si. Pero siempre busca la forma de que no odiemos a la agencia a pesar de ser duro allí -. Comentó bajando la mirada.

Yuriy aún estaba confundido así que decidió descubrir de una vez por todas quien era ese chico con el que se había topado hacía unos minutos.

Y ¿por qué quieres saber tanto? Si no mal recuerdo trabajas en la agencia ¿no? -.

Así es pero me transfirieron la semana pasada y vine con el otro dueño de una de las ramas de la organización ¿sabías de eso no? -. A Kai también le intrigaba que ese chico quisiera saber de él pero no lo molesto mucho solo quería saber.

Por supuesto, solo era curiosidad nada más. Se me hacía raro que no supieras sobre nosotros pero bien ¿de dónde eres? -. Cuestiono, ahora, el pelirrojo.

De Hokaido -. Finalizo, esto tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul River venía de allí y también venía alguien con él, otro agente,_ "alguien más vino conmigo"_ resonaba esa frase en su cabeza. Entonces era el Kai Hiwatari era ese agente a quien no deseaba ver.

Entonces eras tú -. Se dijo más a si mismo recordando una y otra vez esa estupida frase ¿Es que acaso no lo iba a olvidar?

Yo ¿qué? -. Le pregunto confundido, ese pelirrojo era extraño. Las preguntas y las respuestas iban y venían sin detenerse en algún punto fijo. Algo que hacía que se inquietara un poco más que antes.

Tú eres...mi nuevo compañero... -. Dijo en un tono afligido, triste y... ¿feliz?

Kai abrió mucho los ojos, ahora si que estaba más que sorprendido por la noticia.

Lo eres -. Repetía sin saber porque lo hacía – eso es... -. Tala mantenía la cabeza baja cuando por fin decidió hablar otra vez – GENIAL -. Dijo muy fuerte sobresaltando al peliazul – es perfecto sabes, seremos un buen equipo. Nosotros dos ¿qué te parece? -. Pregunto entusiasmado por saber que tendría ese chico guapo como compañero.

Kai se quedo pensativo cuando – Es buena idea, me gusta si. -. Acepto.

Bien, sabes creo que pensar que tener a alguien más que trabajara junto a mi era malo no era verdad después de todo. Ya deseo volver a la agencia -. Decía feliz esto provoco que Hiwatari sonriera de una manera tierna, algo muy raro en él.

Pasaron unos segundos de total felicidad cuando Sara llego con lo que fue pedido – Aquí traigo tu pastel, el batido y tu café. Que tengan un buen día. -. Se va.

Ah, mmm que delicioso. Adoro lo dulce ¿no quieres probar? -. Pregunto al ojisrojos.

Ahm no gracias. -. Dijo viendo con ganas de probar un gran bocado de ese pastel, pero no del plato o de la cucharilla sino de esos sabrosos labios, se veían tan inocentes e irresistibles, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar y besarlo.

Vamos es solo un poquito -. Dijo mostrándole el pequeño pedazo.

Mmm, esta bien ahhh -. Abrió la boca y el pelirrojo le dio un buen pedazo.

¿Qué tal esta rico? -. Pregunto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Mmm delicioso, pero... -. Dijo y cortó luego levantándose de la silla y parándose a un lado del chico – creo que sabrá mejor así -. Dijo antes de llevar un poco del pastel a los labios del joven y besarlo introduciendo su lengua tratando de jugar con la de Tala.

Tala no sabía porque correspondía pero se sentía tan bien, cuando recordó ¡LA GENTE ESTA MIRANDO! Se grito mentalmente separando al peliazul.

¿Qué sucede? -. Pregunto muy cerca de su oído sacándole un suspiro al ojiazul, luego él también miro, las personas iban a pensar cualquier cosa de ellos así que se separó.

Mientras Kai tomaba asiento de nuevo Tala solo pensaba en lo que había pasado hace segundos¿de verdad él había besado a otro hombre? Fuera lo que fuera quería sentirlo otra vez. Sentir esos labios contra los suyos jugando con sus lenguas.

Claro para ello tendría que pasar por una nueva misión. La cual será...Ya lo verán...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, el primer capitulo nOn en lo personal a mi me gusto n.n

No se ustedes luego me dicen que creen o que les pareció n-n

**K: **nunca te cansas ¿vdd? ��

**H: **nop nunca lo hago o-ó MWAJAJAJA cof, cof, cof MWAJAJAJA xD

**Y:** bueno 1- Hika sigue con la locura porque tiene que estudiar de nuevo � - � 2- yo estoy feliz porque soy el PROTAGONISTA MWAJAJAJA cof coooof MWAJAJAJAJA -.- denme mi aspirador x.x...

**H:** se murió tu novio -.-u

**K: **la que se va a morir vas a ser tu maldita... (Censurado x.ó)

Bien como sea ya van a ver cual es la misión de Yuriy y de su inseparable compañero de trabajo, que una vez había odiado porque no sabía quien era pero que ya no lo odia porque se dio cuenta de que era un chico súper guapísimo que se las trae...a las ganas de hacer cositas con su nuevo mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo el cual no sabía quien era pero ahora sabe que es un súper pelirrojo sensualísimo al que se lo va querer chupar todito y no se va a dejar por nada ni por nadie porque él es ¡Kai Hiwatari! xD

**K:** solo tenías que decir Yuriy y Kai nada más -.- no tenías que andar con toda esa burrada de esto y lo otro pero creo que tuviste que decir que era un chico atlético más musculoso con encanto varonil y...

**H:** se claro, se me hizo tarde adiós nOn...

**K: **embustera

**Y: **dejen rr n.n

**_¨-°-Dedicado para GabZ-°-¨ _**

_�¡Do svidaniye! _

-°¨.°.¨.°.¨°- _**Hikari Balkov** _-°¨.°.¨.°.¨°-


	2. Suerte compañero

Bien otro fic nuevo y trata de muchas cosas en particular el ¡Crimen y espionaje! nOn

**.-To go off ¡Haney!-.**

**-Tsugume-Tari:** Holas n.n mi ser Hika para toda mi gente fanática del YAOI XD jaja sip Kaicito-sama es TAN LINDO o¬o lo adoro (pero no tanto como a Zei n/n) mi también espera llevarse bien contigo xias n.o...

**-GabZ:** O.o TE ENCANTO nOn que bien (y bueno es para ti x) o.o nu te mueras T.T eres la DEDICADITA del fic sip ya estoy actualizando a las apuradas pero vine o-ó oh no ya te andas volviendo loca como yo :P xD casi te da ¿EL VALIDO?

**-Alleka:** HOLA chica que dice que mi fic me quedo fascinante nOn en serio ¿te gusto tanto? O.o hay no me compares con GabZ ñ/ñ ella es mucho mejor en esto que yop xP solo soy principiante jaja PADRE me gusta la terminología mexicana esta bien CHIDO nOn bien mi ser Hika para todo el mundo n.n mmm 'La Promesa' me late chocolate o.o xD bien ya ahoritas la busco le pego la leída y te dejo rr n.n ¿OK? Ya, ya estoy actualizando ñ.ñ

**-Ayanai:** Milagro del cielo lo leíste a las apuradas xP manita del alma y de noche todo de volada u.u pero es que el tiempo vuela u.ú y con eso de la escuela T-T ya me muero ouhg andas picada pero para que te compongas ya te muestro el 2do chapi n-n o.o otro rr ñ-ñ eres buenita ToT

**-Kokoro Yana:** Jaja sip Tala súper poli n-n me inspire en mis papás xD en verdad mi papa es penitenciario y mi mamita linda es policía .-.U y yo pus algo que salió cuando se tomaron unas cuantas copas xD

Advertencias: Fic Yaoi (Como siempre) Shounen ai (besos, caricias) y lemon Hiro/Yuriy etc, etc, etc.

**Capitulo 2: Suerte compañero.**

Aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos, haber sido besado por su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Kai. Y el que pensaba que de seguro se iban a llevar como perro y gato.

Estuvo pensativo por poco tiempo cuando sintió su celular encenderse porque estaba con el vibrador – Si, diga...oh ¿Qué pasa Hiro? -. Pregunto extrañado.

- Yuriy necesito que vengas ahora mismo, es urgente. -. Explico el peliazul mientras Yuriy solo se molestaba porque se suponía, tendría dos días libres.

- ¿QUÉ? pero me prometiste que tendría dos días libres por mis servicios -. Dijo con una especie de puchero – si lo se, pero... -. No pudo terminar de hablar porque el pelirrojo le colgó enfadado y se levanto dejando el dinero de la cuenta – Estupido -.

Kai solo miraba la escena de manera cuestionadora, vaya que Ivanov se sobresaltaba fácilmente además de que su carácter era demasiado voluble (así soy yo sino pregúntenle a Zei -.- soy caprichosa estoy feliz y después me enojo n.nU pero después vuelvo a estar feliz x).

- Disculpa, debo irme. Aunque creo que también vendrás así podrás conocer todas las instalaciones -. Dijo el ojiazul mientras el ojisrojos los veía calmadamente.

- Está bien -. Dijo el peliazul y se levanto de su asiento siguiendo los pasos de Ivanov hasta la agencia.

Mientras en el edificio - Yuriy necesito que vengas ahora mismo, es urgente. -. Explicaba el mayor tratando de razonar con el pelirrojo.

- ¿QUÉ? pero me prometiste que tendría dos días libres por mis servicios -. Dijo con una especie de puchero – si lo se, pero... -. No pudo terminar de hablar porque el pelirrojo le colgó enfadado – creo que se enojo -. Dijo River.

- Si no me digas -. Dijo suspirando no le agradaba cuando el ojiazul se molestaba.

- Vamos, no creo que se haya enojado tanto -. Menciono hojeando algunos papeles – aunque tú tienes la culpa de todo porque siempre lo molestas cuando le das descansos así que amigo, atente a las consecuencias -. Dijo River provocando que Hiro emitiera un gruñido, si tenía razón siempre que ocurría algo malo mandaba a llamar al pelirrojo así que se tendría que tragar su orgullo y luego le pediría disculpas por su atrevimiento – pero sabes, puedes llamar a Kai para que tome su lugar durante este fin de semana libre así estará mejor, dudo que Hiwatari se enoje. -. Explico el pelinegro.

- Si eso seria lo más razonable con Yuriy, y no creo que eso le moleste a tu agente. Según lo que me dijiste es muy responsable...aunque se ha retrasado bastante, debió de haberse registrado hace como una hora -. Dijo Kinomiya mirando su reloj de pulsera – a propósito River, dime ¿por qué querías que Kai fuera el nuevo compañero de Yuriy eh? sabes que eso lo enfurece – dijo el otro nipones mirándolo de reojo.

- Bien, mira mis intenciones son estas. Kai ha sufrido mucho desde que era niño, el ser expuesto a tantas muertes desde pequeño estuvo mal por parte de su abuelo y además de que bien...pues esto no se lo eh dicho a nadie así que será mejor que no digas nada -. Ordeno el chico de Hokaido.

- Bien, lo prometo no diré nada -. Dijo Hiro cerrando la boca.

- Bueno, Kai es... -. Se acerco al oído del ojos caoba y le dijo ese GRAN secreto – me entiendes por eso es que quise que Yuriy este con él. -. Decía cerrando los ojos.

Hiro solo se limito a verlo de manera sospechosa por eso que le acababan de decir.

- Entonces quieres decir que Kai trata de sobreponerse por ESO -. Dijo y el joven Tetsua asintió luego de quedarse en silencio por pocos segundos se escucho una ruidosa carcajada que inundo en un instante toda la oficina.

- Me podrías explicar ¿de qué rayos te ríes? -. Pregunto desconcertado.

- Jaja, bien...lo que sucede es que tantos secretos para eso, a Yuriy le pasó lo mismo. Pero no con su anterior compañero sino con el primero ¿recuerdas a Bryan? -. Dijo a lo que River asintió – bien el era su ex y se querían mucho pero después de que Yuriy descubrió que lo engañaba pues decidió terminar y mandarlo al diablo. -.

River se mantenía abriendo los ojos pues esto no se lo esperaba.

- Como sea, mmm tienes razón –. Dijo Tetsua provocando que Kinomiya lo mirara – Kai se esta tardando...me va a hacer quedar mal -.-U -.

- Ya vez ese chico es igual que Tala ¿por qué siempre me mandan mocosos que hacen lo que quieren? -. Pregunto molesto, pregunta que se escucho en toda la oficina, Hiro se mantenía con su semblante serio y con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Por otro lado River no estaba tan risueño como su amigo porque sorpresivamente la puerta de esa oficina se abrió dejando entrar a los dos chicos mencionados...

- ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? No es justo...Hiro es un idiota -. Decía refunfuñando mientras el bicolor lo veía de manera un tanto divertida y con una sonrisa tierna, verlo así de caprichoso y haciendo berrinchitos como nene chiquito, se veía lindo así; además de que se comportaba de manera voluble primero estaba feliz y luego molesto.

- 'Es muy hermoso, aunque inocente también ¿cómo será tenerlo en la cama? ¿Cuánto aguantara? Mmm ha de ser delicioso...solo miren esas curvas DIOS, es un ángel sin aureola...Hiwatari ¿qué diablos piensas? Es tu compañero de trabajo...y de cama tal vez' -.

Estuvieron largo rato caminando hasta que llegaron, Kai se registró incorporando sus muestras de ADN a la base del grupo sanguíneo de la agencia puesto que allí dentro todos habían sido despojados de todas sus huellas digitales; no querían que los identificaran si se metían en algún embrollo como solía hacerlo ese pelirrojo ojiazul.

Estaban entrando por la cinta transportadora llegaron a la puerta de metal, Yuriy se acerco y abrió una pequeña con un código luego coloco su ojo y leyeron su visión ocular aceptándolo.

- Bien, ahora si, entremos -. Le dijo al bicolor volteando a verlo. Kai solo asintió y entraron.

Se podían oír voces dentro de la oficina de Hiro lo que significaba que estaba con River, pero antes de entrar Yuriy escucho algo que lo enfureció más que antes.

- Ya vez ese chico es igual que Tala ¿por qué siempre me mandan mocosos que hacen lo que quieren? -. Se oyó la voz de Hiro con un tono molesto.

River estaba nervioso al ver la cara del pequeño pelirrojo y más al ver en sus ojos mucha ira.

- Ah hola Yuriy -. Dijo River mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa provocando que el peliazul abriera sus ojos caobas y enfocara a los otros dos jóvenes. Kai parecía algo confundido y Yuriy estallaba de rabia por las palabras de su jefe.

- Ah Yuriy...yo no quise, decir... -. Pero era tarde el pelirrojo ya no aguanto.

- ¿Solo para eso me llamaste? ¿Para criticarme? -.

- Espera, entendiste mal -. Dijo tratando de razonar.

- Lo entendí perfectamente ¿por qué no mejor haces pública esta confesión eh? -.

Hiro se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrojo, luego lo tomo por los hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Yuriy escúchame, lo siento. No era mi intención -. Le dijo mientras no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué, no era tu intención avergonzarme frente a mi nuevo compañero? -. Escupió furioso.

- Yuriy no –. Lo estrecho escondiendo el rostro del ojiazul en su pecho – discúlpame - pidió.

El pelirrojo se había quedado atónito Hiro siempre era amable con el pero ahora...

- Por favor -. Seguía pidiendo al no oír la melodiosa voz de su joven agente.

- Hiro, yo...está bien, te perdonó -. Dijo separándose de su jefe.

Kinomiya sonrió y lo miro pero entonces Yuriy dijo algo más – pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿eh? -. Le dijo de manera burlona.

- Bien tortolitos ¿qué tal si hacemos las presentaciones primero y luego se van a un hotel? -. Mencionó el de ojos cafés.

Al decir esto ambos se separaron más y Yuriy estaba algo sonrojado y Hiro se acomodaba su corbata en tanto el bicolor se mostraba más serio de lo habitual, no le gusto esa escena.

- 'Así que ese es el famoso Hiro, escoria' -. Pensaba por ver como abrazo al hermoso ojiazul.

- Ah Kai, que bueno que ya llegaste. El es Hiro y será tu nuevo jefe; es algo impaciente y molesto al principio pero te acostumbraras -. Dijo guiñándole un ojo, comentario que ofendió y molesto a Hitoshi – y veo que ustedes ya se conocen, ahora entiendo porque te tardabas tanto, espero que no hayan estado de calenturientos en la calle porque... -.

- ¡RIVER! -. Se oyeron las tres voces restantes y se veían tres rostros sonrojados.

- Lo siento -. Se disculpo – aunque hubiera sido divertido -.

- ¡RIVER! -. Gritaron por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué fue lo que dije? -. Pregunto confuso.

- Nada olvídalo -. Le respondió Ivanov – y ¿para que era eso tan URGENTE para lo que me llamabas? - volvió a preguntar.

- Ah eso, bien, uno de los bancos que esta en el centro nos informo, minutos después que te fuiste, que lo habían amenazado con una bomba si no entregaban el dinero en 5 horas...por eso quiero que tu y Kai vayan a ver que sucede. Por lo que sabemos es uno de los más importantes así que tienen que tener cuidado -. Dijo sacando los informes que fueron hechos por su secretaria luego se los entrego a Yuriy.

- Lo que nos estas diciendo es ¿qué debemos estar allí para ver si es verdad o la estupida broma de algún retrasado mental? -. Cuestiono levantando una ceja.

- Si así es, pero antes de que se vayan tengo algo que darles -. Los llevo hasta una puerta secreta en la pared y la abrió empujándola levemente con la palma de su mano.

Los cuatro caminaron por un largo pasillo bien lustrado e iluminado de blanco.

- Exactamente ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Hiro? -. Pregunto el pelinegro.

- Ya verás -. Fue su respuesta.

- Mmm -.

Al entrar apareció una luz más potente, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Hitoshi.

- WOW -. Exclamaron los tres, en medio de esa claridad podían distinguirse diversas cosas, en el lado derecho había tubos de ensayo gigantes al parecer con pequeños embriones en la pared de enfrente había una pantalla enorme de cristal liquido y una mesa en medio de la habitación.

En dicha mesa había una libreta y una pequeña pantalla con botones a los lados y también había un intercomunicador y alguno que otros papeles.

- Vaya ¿por qué no me dijiste que existía esta sala? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo adentrándose más.

- Si que te tomaste tu trabajo en serio -. Comentó River.

Yuriy seguía admirando todo e iba de un lugar a otro tocando todo.

Mientras el bicolor se guardaba sus comentarios y permanecía callado.

- Si, bien. Cuando paso lo de la infiltración pues quise hacer algo más eficaz -. Explico sonriente.

- Ah, y aún no entiendo ¿para qué nos trajiste aquí? -. Pregunto su amigo de ojos cafés.

- Bien, sabes creo que Yuriy ya tiene la edad para estas cosas así que – se acerco hacía el pelirrojo – tengo algo para ti y claro que para Kai también – dijo llamando al peliazul.

Kai se acerco a los dos y se paro al lado de Yuriy, muy cerca de él.

- Esto era lo que quería mostrarles -. Dijo Hiro haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran.

El peliazul oprimió un botón negro dejando que se corriera la cubierta de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso? -. Se preguntaba boquiabierto el ojisrojos.

- Es lo último en avanzada, y creado aquí en nuestras instalaciones con la más alta tecnología -. Decía con tono de superioridad.

- Oh, yo quiero esta -. Dijo el pelirrojo tomando de una vez una arma que tenía mira láser y disparador automático, pero Hiro se apresuro y se la quito.

- Solo por precaución -. Le precavió el de ojos caobas al ojiazul para que no cometiera ninguna locura – tengo algo mejor para ti -.

- Mmm, pero me gusta esa -. Dijo enojado, causando una risa por parte de Hiwatari.

- No te rías -. Le dijo el pelirrojo al peliazul.

- Bueno ya, ya. Esta es para Kai a ti te voy a dar otra cosa -. Le dijo Kinomiya.

- De acuerdo -. Dijo resignado – haber ¿qué tienes para mí? – pregunto.

Cerró sus ojos esperando su "arma" con las manos extendidas y se le fue entregada.

Luego los abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa - ¿AH? ¿Una...pluma? ¿Quieres que me ponga a hacer un dibujo? -. Pregunto confundido ¿Qué diablos tenía de especial una maldita pluma a tinta? Realmente Hiro era extraño a veces.

- Jaja, no...Es tu elemento de trabajo por hoy. -. Fue su única respuesta.

- Pero '¿está jugando conmigo?' Hiro disculpa que te diga esto pero ¿para que me va a servir? -.

- Sabía que me ibas a decir eso, pero no es una pluma cualquiera -. Mencionó.

- Y ¿qué es lo que tiene de especial? -. Pregunto otra vez.

- Bien quiero que destapes la capucha -. Le ordeno.

- Y eso ¿para qué? -. Pregunto de vuelta, se estaba desesperando mucho parecía un tonto al estar siguiendo instrucciones de cómo utilizar una estupida pluma así que le quito la tapa.

Y al hacerlo en ese mismo momento salieron unas cuantas planillas de metal, cada una media 6 cm. Y todas ellas formaron un círculo, eso parecía una especie de antena de radio.

Cosa que sorprendió un tanto a Yuriy y a Kai ante la mirada de Hiro.

- ¿Qué es? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo volteando a ver a Hiro con sus enormes ojos celestes hielo.

- Bien aquí es donde entra la explicación, creo que te ves sorprendido. Aunque no lo parezca esta pluma es lo último en avanzada -. Explico el peliazul mayor.

Dicha explicación no dijo mucho para el ojiazul, y un gran interrogante apareció sobre su cabeza.

- Bien, esta pluma tiene una mini antena satelital; con la cual podrás comunicarte con nosotros desde cualquier punto del mundo y además podrás conseguir información fácilmente -. Dijo.

- Oh, ya veo. Y no solo eso. Puedo verme en diferentes ángulos -. Se dijo el hermoso pelirrojo observando su rostro en las placas de metal.

- Hn si eso también Tala -. Mencionó Hitoshi con una expresión de chiste y seriedad juntas en su cara, pero algo en esa frase llamo la atención de Kai. Claro para el otro peliazul y el pequeño pelirrojo no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que la pregunta abandono los labios de Hiwatari.

- ¿Tala? -. Pregunto en voz alta, confundido ¿Acaso no era Yuriy Ivanov el nombre de ese jovencito?

- ¿Si? -. Atendió el pelirrojo no entendiendo mucho porque lo llamaba su nuevo compañero de trabajo quien lo miraba algo extrañado.

- Hay, creo que debes estarte preguntando porque me Hito me dijo así, pues... -. No dijo más.

- Es el nombre de trabajo que le asigne -. Dijo quedamente el adulto de ojos caoba parándose detrás de Yuriy, oliendo de cerca ese delicioso aroma que emanaba su fogosa cabellera, todo esto mientras no le quitaba la vista de los ojos a Kai.

- Mmm comprendo -. Dijo acercándose más, al decir esto bajo la vista para después levantarla y mostrar una más fría dirigida al joven Kinomiya. Ambos se estaban matando con la mirada Rojo contra Marrón, Marrón contra Rojo. Querían ver quien cedía más rápido por lo que no se dieron cuenta que Yuriy tenía sus manos apoyadas en el firme y musculoso pecho del ojisrojos.

- Ahm, amigos – sonrió de manera nerviosa al hacer esta pausa – podrían dejarme...respirar... – comento moviéndose en medio de esos cuerpos más grandes que el suyo.

- Oh Yuriy, no me di cuenta lo siento -. Dijeron ambos a la vez, cosa que hizo abrir los ojos al pelirrojo y liberándose de esa penosa situación, aún sentía sus mejillas rojas. Pero los dos jóvenes al oír las voces de su contrario al mismo tiempo que la suya se miraron con nuevo odio.

En tanto River solo veía la situación, cuando se decidió por romper el hielo.

- Oigan, ¿por qué están todos tan tensos? Vamos Kai, ustedes dos ya deberían irse y no estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo...así que no me hagan enfadara a mi **también** y vayan con cuidado. Descuiden que nosotros dos estaremos en constante contacto con ustedes, ah y otra cosa, Kai... ¿podrías traerme algún recuerdito, PORFAS? -. Pregunto por último el pelinegro al peliazul bicolor quien asintió con una gota en la cabeza, a veces los comentarios de River llegaban a ser un tanto extraños y sin sentido pero viéndolo desde el lado disimulado, se notaba que quería ayudar – ¡qué bien! –. Exclamo – bien, pueden llevarse alguna que otra arma y algunas balas y váyanse por la sombrita...que yo y Hiro debemos hablar – a esto último lo dijo tomando al joven Kinomiya por los hombros y alejándolo de los dos adolescentes.

- Oh si -. Mencionó quedamente el jefe de Yuriy – ah y Yuriy – lo llamo, a lo que el aludido se dio la vuelta – esta vez no hagas tonterías ¿de acuerdo? – ante este comentario se fue con River.

- Uy si, que antipático es -. Hizo su comentario el pelirrojo luego de ver como ambos adultos salían por otra puerta que los llevaba a la oficina de Hitoshi.

- Bien, mejor nos vamos ¿si? -. Dijo el ojiazul tomando el musculoso brazo de Kai.

Kai solo lo miro confundido puesto que el pelirrojo le sonreía tiernamente y lo abrazaba tomando su brazo jalándolo un poco cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo en su rostro – Ahm si -. Balbuceo solo para que Yuriy lo escuchara.

Sin mucho que esperar el pelirrojo se llevo del brazo el peliazul.

Kai abrió más los ojos al llegar a una especie de hangar; solo que en este se guardaban, además de armas y experimentos, todos los vehículos creados y fabricados dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas, otra de las secciones de la agencia. Yuriy dejo a Kai en la enorme entrada del hangar y se fue corriendo para encender el interruptor de las luces.

- Bien ¡quiero que veas esto, Kai! -. Grito animadamente el ojiazul. Kai asintió.

Al encender las luces el pelirrojo llevo al bicolor a una moto, la cual estaba cubierta por una lona gris que brillaba por la intensidad con la que los focos del techo alumbraban el lugar, Yuriy le sonrió a Kai y descubrió lo que había debajo de la lona.

- Linda ¿no? ¿Qué te parece? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver su muy querida moto.

- Ya lo creo ¿es tuya? -. Kai no pudo evitar hacer esta pregunta, pues en Hokaido solo le permitían usar este tipo de elementos cuando llevara por lo menos unos 4 años activos dentro de la agencia; como mínimo. Ahora la envidia se apoderaba de él, realmente era hermosa esa obra de arte de la mecánica moderna, no había duda de que en Tokio hacían las cosas como se debía. Sin más el bicolor se acerco a la motocicleta para poder verla mejor y camino alrededor de esta, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ivanov.

- Si, Hitoshi me la dio por haber ascendido más rápido de lo normal que lo haría un agente recién ingresado...también se diría que es un lindo regalo ¿no crees? -.

- Si, un lindo obsequio -. Dijo el bicolor, admirando con más detenimiento el **regalo** de Yuriy.

Era un modelo deportivo, pintado con un rojo sangre y toques negros y también presentaba unos detalles de plateado haciendo visible el nombre de la marca la cual era "HONDA", tenía un poderoso motor y su asiento era del cuero más fino que pudiera existir, las ruedas bien remarcadas como si no se hubiera usado y fuera totalmente nuevo; además de que era también único que esta agencia también tenga propósitos financieros y se una con alguna empresa de automotriz además de que esto sublevaba a la empresa que se encargaba de construir de manera cuidadosa cada detalle de los productos únicos, también, en calidad y que no se eran vendidos para ningún otro. Solo eran de uso exclusivo y con una meta en general.

- Sabes algo, siempre creí que tanto las motos como los autos sienten, y desean que lo que hagamos con ellos sea para el bien y para que estemos satisfechos con su uso -. Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos.

- Muchas personas solo los ven comos si solo fueran simples maquinas que uno puede dominar sin que se estén quejando de nada, no me gusta ese pensamiento es tan...vació. La única persona que comparte este sentimiento conmigo es Hitoshi, el nunca vio las cosas como si no tuvieran vida...es por eso que lo quiero mucho -. Dijo por último el ojiazul obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa a su compañero y **amigo** Kai, luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos en sorpresa y emitió un pequeño UPS ante las cosas que le había dicho a Kai – disculpa, quizás te pareció algo estupido lo que dije...lo siento – se disculpo quedamente.

- ¿Ah? no, no te preocupes, justamente...iba a decir lo mismo -. Dijo sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

- Oh, que bueno...por eso me gustas -. Dijo sin pensar y fijando su vista en la poderosa maquina de velocidad, luego reaccionó bien ante la mirada sorprendida de Kai – digo, que me gusta tu forma de pensar jeje...no hay muchas personas que vean la vida de la manera que la hacemos nosotros – menciono tratando de reparar lo que había dicho momentos antes, pero no pudo evitar ocultar el **aparente** sonrojo que se mostraba sin pudor alguno sobre sus mejillas blancas, las cuales ahora estaban manchadas por un color rojizo suave.

- Mmm, ya veo, bien... ¿por qué no mejor, nos vamos de una buena vez? River y Hitoshi se van a molestar si no llegamos -. Dijo ahora el bicolor también con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

- Si, tienes razón -. Asintió el pelirrojo.

Aunque había un pequeño problema ¿Cómo le haría Kai para irse?

- Ahm, Kai... ¿Qué vas a hacer? -. Pregunto el ojiazul volteando a verlo.

- ¿Uh? -. Cuestiono confundido.

- Me refiero a que ¿en que te vas a ir? Mi moto solo resiste el peso de una persona...estamos metidos en un gran enredo mmm déjame ver ¿si? Ya verás que te conseguiré un buen medio de transporte -. Dijo alegre mientras se alejaba del chico Hiwatari.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el joven bicolor fue llamado por la hermosa voz de Yuriy - ¡KAI! Ven aquí, creo que encontré algo para ti -. Dijo, todavía sonriente.

- A si y ¿qué es? -. Pregunto curioso.

- Mira -. Procedió a quitarle la cubierta de lona, a lo que parecía estar debajo de esta; un auto deportivo – bonito ¿no? -.

- Cielos y, se puede saber ¿de quién es? -. Curioseo un poco más.

- De Hitoshi -. Respondió con simpleza ante el rostro un tanto sorprendido del ojisrojos, quien veía detenidamente cada detalle del automóvil, poseía un bello color plateado sus faroles relucientes, a decir verdad cada parte del auto estaba reluciente y bien pulido, y basta y sobra decir que cada curva de esa perfección en mecánica estaba bien delineada.

Una hermosa Ferrari, una de las pocas que la agencia se daba el lujo de costear y obtener tan fácilmente – Pero ¿no le molestara si la tomamos sin permiso? 'por mi que se pudra, pero no quiero meter en problemas a Yuriy' -. Su mente estaba algo confusa respecto a la oferta.

- Mmm eso es lo de menos, espera un momento ¿si? -. Pidió el chico pálido.

- Como quieras... -. Pasaron otros minutos y Kai se estaba desesperando – oye ¿qué tanto haces ahí eh? -. Pregunto harto de esperar.

- Pues ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo? -. Respondió igual de molesto por el tono que había usado Kai con él, nadie le hablaba así.

- Mmm, yo creería que...perdiendo el tiempo sería una buena opción para elegir -. Dijo sin medir palabras ni convicciones ante el pelirrojo, quien al escuchar tales palabras provenientes del peliazul se levanto un poco y dejo un momento de lado su labor; la cual era buscar algo y que el pelirrojo creía que estaba tirado debajo de uno de los asientos delanteros, puesto que no lo había encontrado dentro de los pequeños compartimientos en la parte delantera del auto ni tampoco en la maletera. Pero fuera de este comentario Yuriy dejo que su vista se fijara en Kai por el rabillo del ojo, el bicolor pudo sentir la molestia de Ivanov hacía él así que se quedo callado un poco más – Ah vamos ya ¿me puedes decir en serio que haces? -.

- Ya te dije ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo? -. Repitió – busco las llaves TONTO – reanudo logrando que el insulto produjera un gruñido de Kai, a lo que simplemente sonrió.

- Oh bien, gracias por informármelo -. Fue su respuesta tan sarcástica como la de su atacante, pero aunque lo quisiese o lo desease nunca podría enfadarse con un ser tan hermoso como lo era ese pelirrojo ojiazul, así que solo se limitaba a suspirar vencido por cada palabra que articulaba Yuriy.

- Umm ¡AQUÍ ESTAN! -. Dio un grito de victoria al haber encontrado esas malditas llaves.

- ¿Ah? veo que ya las encontraste ¿y bien? -. Pregunto a lo que el aludido se levanto y se planto frente a Kai entregándole amablemente las llaves en sus manos, pero todavía faltaba algo...así era había algo que no cuadraba dentro de todo eso ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo era que no se lo había preguntado antes? – y ¿qué pasara si **tu jefe** se da cuenta de que no esta su auto? -.

- Hay de eso ni te preocupes, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado -. El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia.

- Mmm como digas -. Dijo no tan de acuerdo por la forma en que el joven Ivanov se comportaba, Hitoshi no era mucho de fiar.

- Oh vamos, no creo que se de cuenta... no sin esto -. Menciono mostrándole un pequeño microchip que estaba debajo del capo del auto, dicho aparato transmitía señales de rastreo si algún pillo se llegase a robar el auto personal de Kinomiya.

- Eso me deja más tranquilo -. Dijo sonriéndole.

- Ya vez que si -. Copio su sonrisa.

- Si 'claro, pensándolo bien Hitoshi no se va a tomar la molestia de venir a ver si su ejem autito sigue en pie, je' -. Sonrió de manera torcida – 'aunque podría ser divertido además, si lo choco no sabrá que fue lo que sucedió, ja...ya quiero ver tu cara cuando veas a tu autito volviendo en pequeños pedazos...pero, no voy a permitir que te metas con Yuriy, primero muerto pero claro tu te mueres primero. Porque obviamente yo te matare antes, si esto va a ser muy, MUY entretenido' – pensaba mientras reía a carcajadas por dentro.

- Además no creo que esto nos sirva ahora -. Dijo al momento en que destrozaba el chip.

- En eso estaba pensando -. Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero lo siguiente lo dejo un tanto perplejo puesto que Yuriy se acerco más a él y pego pecho con pecho mientras arqueaba su frágil espalda y levantaba un poco su redondo trasero y paseaba uno de sus dedos por sus musculosos pectorales, siendo más pequeño, mirándolo sensualmente.

- ¿No crees lo mismo que yo? -. Pregunto inocentemente. Claro que cada acción y palabra que realizaba ponían más caliente e Kai.

- Si, pero...ya debemos irnos. -. Dijo masajeando la espalda de Yuriy.

- Como digas -. Menciono separándose del bicolor y cerrando los ojos para dirigirse a su motocicleta y poder montarla para largarse de una vez.

Kai procedió a subir al automóvil que lo esperaba con sus puertas abiertas.

Yuriy arranco y salió primera secundado por el auto deportivo y plateado que venía detrás de él, mientras Kai solo observaba la espalda de Ivanov.

- Bastante bueno como para dejarlo pasar -. Suspiro el chico de cabello azul.

Mientras el pelirrojo seguía la trayectoria del camino que debían seguir Kai miraba su delicioso trasero que tan bien se marcaba debido a lo ajustado de su pantalón negro pero eso no evitaba que fantaseara con esa perfecta figura blanca desnuda y tan suave, quería poder sentir que seria estar con ese chico.

Ya lo estaba soñando, tenerlo totalmente desnudo y esperando a que lo tomaran. Mirándolo de manera inocente con su delicado cuerpo en su cama, extendido sus cejas enarcadas sus labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas esas hermosas piernas abiertas con ambas manos sobre su pecho acariciándose y tocándose sensual e inocentemente.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente mientras sentía como si miembro se ponía cada vez más y más y más duro a medida que soñaba más, cuando – Kai...oye Kai -. Se escucho hablar por su micro transmisor; el cual estaba en su oreja izquierda en forma de un pendiente de plata, a diferencia de Yuriy quien los poseía detrás de la oreja izquierda. El bicolor reaccionó rápidamente por el llamado que le dio el joven Ivanov - ¿si? Dime Yuriy ¿qué pasa? – Pregunto, todavía con su muy notoria erección – Kai estamos por llegar – aviso el pelirrojo – Está bien – contesto el peliazul – oye ¿qué hacías? Es decir ¿por qué no me contestabas cuando te llame antes? – cuestiono ahora el chico de ojos azules, volteando levemente su rostro hacía un costado para ver un poco el auto en donde venía Kai, quien trago algo de saliva al escuchar tan directa pregunta – pues, pensaba – respondió finalmente creyendo que Yuriy estaba satisfecho con su respuesta – mmm... - ...la comunicación se corto súbitamente, a lo que el chico de Hokaido dio un leve suspiro.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo bajo de su motocicleta y luego el bicolor se detuvo también para bajar del auto – Así que...con que aquí es -. Dijo el ojisrojos detrás del ojiazul, quien solo mantenía la vista fija en su nuevo objetivo, y también fue el primero en adentrarse en el Banco, seguido de su compañero – hey, espera – dijo el ojicarmín antes de seguirle el paso. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes. Al entrar un suave aire frío se apodero de ellos, debido al aire acondicionado que provenía de las paredes. Había muchas personas haciendo cola para dejar sus cuentas bancarias o pedir algún préstamo o aunque sea uno que otro debito para pagar impuestos, inmuebles y demás; pero todo esto no venía al caso. Por lo que ambos chicos se pasaron de largo a la fila mientras eran observados minuciosamente por todos los presentes, unos con duda, otros con deseo y algunos con envidia por lo guapos que resultaron ser los dos – Oiga, necesitamos hablar con el dueño – hablo nuevamente Hiwatari, colocando la mitad de su brazo izquierdo flexionado, solo la parte del codo, sobre el mostrador de una de las cajeras, quien lo miro un tanto extrañada por la forma de comportarse de ese jovencito. Kai recibió un **pequeño** pellizcón, en su brazo derecho, por parte de Yuriy quien se limito a cerrar los ojos y Kai a su vez gruño un poco; mientras que la chica los miraba, luego aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención; lo cual si logró puesto que los dos chicos atendieron su femenina voz – **discúlpeme, pero...el Señor Shimatsu se encuentra ocupado** – dijo la joven de cabello azul noche y seguía tecleando su computadora portátil hasta que **alguien** cerro su computadora en sus narices – **JOVEN le dije que...** – pero no pudo terminar de decir nada más porque tenía una placa en su cara, la cual tenía el nombre y foto de Kai; a lo que la joven abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida – 'ellos han de ser...' – pensó.

- **Oh mil disculpas, ustedes deben de ser los agentes que viene a hablar con el Señor Shimatsu ¿no es así?** -. Les hablo nuevamente a través de esa frágil ventana de vidrio.

- Así es y... -. No pudo terminar de decir nada ya que el pelirrojo le tapo la boca y lo empujo.

- Lo que mi compañero trata de decir es que le estamos muy agradecidos al dejarnos entrar a sus oficinas, puesto que el Señor Shimatsu ha de estar muy ocupado jeje...pero creo que entenderá el motivo de nuestra visita. Supongo que mi jefe ya le explico las razones por las cuales estamos aquí ahora -. Dijo educadamente – espero y disculpe el mal comportamiento de Kai, el es nuevo aquí y debo enseñarle una que otra cosa sobre lo que se refiere el ser AMABLE -. La última palabra la dijo volteando a ver de reojo a Kai por su forma de hablar.

- **No se preocupen no hay problemas** 'estos chicos están locos' -. Dijo y pensó sonriendo nerviosamente – vengan conmigo es por aquí - luego salió de su puesto y los condujo por otra puerta alejándolos de la gente tan molesta y conduciéndolos por un pasillo bastante amplio el cual llevaba a las oficinas del jefe del lugar. Al llegar había un intercomunicador en la pared.

- Disculpe señor, llegaron los jóvenes que esperaba -. Comunico la chica a lo que el hombre de adentro respondió.

- Déjalos pasar Julian -. Fue la respuesta. La joven los dejo y se retiro, Kai y Yuriy entraron sin pudor ante el hombre de unos 37 años, quien estaba sentado de perfil cruzando sus piernas y sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus labios sostenían un cigarrillo "Marlboro" y de este emanaba el humo que creaba graciosas figurillas en la habitación.

Dicho sujeto parecía ser todo un gran hombre de negocios, con un porte de seriedad y su traje negro dejaba todo a la vista, un leve mascullo salió inconscientemente de su boca, la cual seguía entretenida con el cigarro. El cabello del mayor era castaño oscuro su piel blanca, algo bronceada. Abrió los ojos; estos eran de un color miel. Luego se dio vuelta junto con su asiento y saco el cigarro de su boca para aplastar la punta encendida contra el cenicero, utilizo la mano derecha para esto, la cual llevaba un hermoso reloj de oro puro. El hombre sonrió.

- Así que -. Comenzó – ustedes son ese par que viene para defender mis bienes ¿no? – culmino.

- Yo diría más bien, las ganancias de unos son las ganancias mías -. Dijo el sarcástico Hiwatari, colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cadera mientras sonreía de manera torcida y cerraba sus ojos a manera de rebeldía antes el adulto.

Solo así logrando que Yuriy emitiera un pequeño gruñido.

También provocando que el dueño abriera una de sus orbes para fijarla en el atrevido joven.

- Jm, tienes sentido del humor jovencito...eso me gusta en ustedes los jóvenes de hoy en día -. Dijo levantándose de su asiento para plantarse cara a cara con el ojisrojos, quien seguía con su actitud altiva y altanera – pero saliendo de ese tema ¿por qué no toman asiento? – ofreció el hombre dándose la vuelta y mirándolos de reojos para luego volver a su asiento recargando su espalda en este. Aún así, además del atrevimiento de Hiwatari el señor Shimatsu seguía sonriendo, en verdad le agradaba que los jóvenes fuesen así y no solo unos mocosos malcriados.

- Supongo, que Kinomiya Hitoshi les dijo el porque de que estén aquí -. Mencionó el adulto a lo que ambos agentes asintieron.

- Mmm, verán hemos recibido mensajes de una persona que nos ha estado amenazando -. Dijo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -. Pregunto el pelirrojo después de haber estado un largo tiempo callado desde que el joven Hiwatari había hablado con una de las cajeras. Dicha pregunta tomo un poco desprevenido al dueño.

- Desde hace dos semanas -. Dijo aún con su tan tranquila actitud ante los jóvenes, esa respuesta no era lo que se esperaba el joven Ivanov ¡¿Cómo diablos era posible que tanto escándalo en la agencia, proveniente de Hiro, no tuviera tan preocupado a ese hombre! Además... ¿Por qué no lo había avisado con anterioridad? En efecto, era extraño que el Señor Shimatsu no allá dicho nada y ni avisado antes. Se abría ahorrado los problemas.

- ¿Por qué recién hasta entonces nos mando llamar? -. Pregunto el ojiazul – usted debe entender, que como ser el dueño de tan poderoso banco y también suministros para los bienes del gobierno, esto ha de haberle afectado ¿no es así? Es más, debió de habernos avisado como mínimo hacía ya una semana – completo con su directo discurso, luego sonrío de forma burlona y dijo – creo que usted nos esta ocultando algo más ¿verdad? porque sino no se habría tardado tanto en decirnos esto y tampoco estaríamos sentados aquí – continuo, cada palabra era cierta; además de que el pelicastaño cerró nuevamente sus ojos y sonrío apaciblemente, ese pelirrojo sabía mucho. Con razón Hitoshi lo había enviado a él – tal y como lo pensé. Usted no es más que otro susodicho empresario que intenta proteger sus intereses sin que nadie se de cuenta, eso ayudaría a que la prensa no se haya percatado de todo esto, estoy en lo correcto ¿no? -.

- Jm, jaja si así es jovencito -. Decía aún con su sonrisa.

- Ya me parecía -. Dijo en tono alegre el pelirrojo, alo que Kai solo suspiro con una gota detrás de su cabeza para luego mirar al ojiazul – bien como sea, oiga...señor, díganos ehm ¿qué quiere que hagamos ahora? – Pregunto de forma inocente ante el adulto – bueno, es decir, ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí sentado...al menos podría explicarnos con mayor claridad que esta sucediendo – ideo el joven Yuriy.

- Tienes razón pequeño, bien les contare... - ...

**Agencia 15:30 p.m.**

- Y bien -. Comenzó Hitoshi.

- Y bien ¿qué? -. Cuestionó la segunda persona.

- Déjate de juegos ¿por qué me alejaste de Yuriy así? Además ese mocoso, Kai Hiwatari ¿quién se cree que es él para hablarme de ese modo? Si no mal recuerdo su familia es muy adinerada y todos sus miembros han, son y seguirán siendo gente culta ¿no? bien creo que el hilo se corta aquí, porque si sigue con esa actitud frente a mi te aseguro que voy a ponerlo de patitas en la calle...y poco me importa si su estupida familia trata de demandarme, no permitiré que ese chico me falte el respeto así -. Finalizo su pequeño discurso ante River, quien veía a Hiro parado frente a una de los enormes ventanales relucientes de sus oficinas.

- Vamos no deberías decirme esto a mí, si es con Kai con quien no te llevas bien... ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices tu mismo cara a cara? O ¿qué, le tienes miedo a ese NIÑO? Por favor Hito, seamos realistas...le tienes envidia a Kai -. Explico el joven Tetsua, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros, cuando Hitoshi le lanzo una mirada retadora.

- Hmf y ¿qué te hace pensar que YO le tengo envidia el NIÑO? -. Pregunto Kinomiya, puesto que si River lo había descubierto ya no tendría con que ataque verbal para poder defenderse.

- Hiro, eso es lo que no me gusta de ti...siempre soy sincero y lo sabes mejor que nadie, y también se que no te gusta que te digan tus verdades pero...veo que no me dejas otra opción -. Dijo el pelinegro provocando así que el peliazul se diera la vuelta y lo enfocara más claramente – mira se muy bien que quieres mucho a Yuriy, e inclusive me atrevo a decirte que lo amas – pero antes de que Hitoshi fuese a decir palabra alguna el ojimarrón se adelanto – y no vayas a decirme que no es verdad, te conozco Hiro desde que éramos niños, y todavía lo recuerdo...cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, era el último año y ya íbamos a graduarnos yo era uno de los agentes principales en esa época y tu sustituirías a tu padre en el año entrante, pero antes de terminar el año lectivo un chico nuevo entro a la secundaria en 7° año, era bastante joven tenía once y tanto tu como yo estábamos a poco tiempo de cumplir los diecisiete...pero cuando lo viste te enamoraste de él, Yuriy...cada vez que lo veías solo te limitabas a pensar y hablar de él y solo él...hasta recuerdo como se hicieron amigos tu y él, tu eras el capitán del equipo de fútbol y cuando nuestra preparatoria jugo contra otro equipo en los Inter. Escolares solo mirabas a las gradas puesto que toda la escuela estaba presente para ver nuestro nuevo triunfo para llevarnos otro premio a casa...además de que cada vez que veías a Yuriy anotabas goles en su nombre, bastante gracioso diría yo. Todos nuestros compañeros sin mencionar que toda la preparatoria y la secundaria sabían que te gustaba ese pelirrojo, bien tú no eras el único todo el mundo le andaba con hambre a ese chico incluso los profesores, Yuriy también lo sabía...y cuando nos graduamos, hicimos la fiesta de graduación en donde lo invitaste, bueno no solo tu sino que todos nuestros compañeros del último año lo hicieron, eso te había puesto de malas aunque lo disimulaste muy bien pero no solo eso, lo incitaste a que tomara más de lo que debía, Yuriy no se negaba en nada, y tu ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Te aprovechaste un poco de él pero también lo defendiste cuando los pervertidos de nuestros "amigos" trataron de violarlo en el baño y cuando termino la fiesta me ofrecí a llevar a Yuriy a su casa, pero me dijiste que lo llevarías a tu casa y en la mañana lo enviarías a la suya, pero no me dijiste lo que iba a pasar cuando estuvieran a solas en tu casa -. Termino sabiendo que cada palabra era cierta.

-:o:-:o:-:o:-:o:-**Flash Back**–:o:-:o:-:o:-:o:-

5 años atrás, ya estaban listos todos los preparativos para recibir el año nuevo pero antes de ello se celebraba la graduación, la fiesta que cualquiera que quiera hacer su propia vida y vivir por su propia cuenta, era el sueño de cualquier joven que tenga la oportunidad de hacer lo que se le plazca mientras que sepa como hacerlo. Pero esto estaba fuera de la idea de otros dos jóvenes que permanecían sentados en una de las mesas del salón de baile, uno estaba algo aburrido y él otro solo esperaba ver el rostro de una persona que amaba secretamente.

- Aish ya me estoy aburriendo, y como nunca -. Dijo un joven de piel blanca y cabello extremadamente negro – oye Hiro ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? Son más de las una de la mañana – decía hastiado de esperar a su amigo de cabello azul y piel morena, quien mucho no mostraba atención a lo que le decía el otro.

Cuando la persona que tanto había esperado llego y entro siendo observado minuciosamente por todos los presentes, ya que el chico era realmente un bello ángel para quien lo viera, ojos azules...no, eran claros, celestes junto al cabello pelirrojo y la piel blanca y su cuerpo contorneado y bien curveado. Vestía ropas ajustadas se veía muy inocente entre tanta gente de mayor edad, aunque solo tenía 12 a final de año.

El susodicho pelirrojo se paseaba por el salón buscando a Hiro, quien le saludo para que se acercase a ellos – Hola, tú debes ser Hiro ¿no? eres más guapo de lo que me habían contado -. Canto el pelirrojo haciendo sentir mejor, que todos, al peliazul – oye ¿tienes novia? – Pregunto el chico a lo que el de ojos caobas negó rotundamente – uhm ya veo y ¿no tienes a alguien más en mente? – siguió preguntando cono ese tono tan característico de él, tan suave y a la vez lleno de sensualidad e inocencia.

- Digamos que si -. Fue la respuesta de Kinomiya para el pelirrojo hasta que un llamado de River lo hizo reaccionar.

- Oye me voy se hace tarde -. Dijo el ojimarrón levantándose y despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes, ambos se quedaron solos y a Hiro se le ocurrió pedir algo fuerte para tomar, pasaron los minutos y Yuriy ya ni sabía lo que hacía, había tomado demasiado y en ocasiones besaba a Hiro y se le sentaba en las piernas con las suyas abiertas.

- Uhm Hiro, estas tan bueno, llévame a tu casa -. Pidió sonrojado.

- De acuerdo -. Accedió, puesto que él no estaba tan perdido y ebrio como Ivanov, quien sonreía felizmente mientras se abrazaba del peliazul.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa del mayor.

- Yuriy, Yuriy...despierta, ya llegamos -. Informó el peliazul.

- Mmm, mmm -. Fue la pequeña respuesta del pelirrojo que iba en la espalda de Hiro con sus ojos cerrados, aún cono ese sonrojo y todavía en estado de ebriedad pero al menos si podía escuchar levemente las suaves palabras del otro joven.

Kinomiya comprendió que el chico quizás trataba de poder dormir así que lo llevo a su habitación, lo recostó en su cama y le quito parte de su vestuario, el cual era bastante juvenil. Sobre el torso llevaba una chaqueta de color azul, la cual estaba abierta dejando ver la playera de mangas largas de abajo, de dos colores, gris arriba y azul noche abajo, con una línea media de color negro.

Un pantalón ocre con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y unos tenis grises hechos de lona. Esa ropa le quedaba bien, mejor dicho, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien. Pero esto poco le importaba al ojimarrón quien se deleitaba de solo imaginar que le quitaría toda la ropa, bueno no toda pero al menos le quitaría lo suficiente para ver mucha de su suave y blanca piel.

Procedió a quitarle la chamarra y luego los pantalones, sus tenis, sus calcetines blancos dejándolo solo en ropa interior y con una playera que le quedaba grande y que cubría tanto su entrepierna y poco de sus muslos a su vez, la luz de la luna dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

Hitoshi, se quito parte de su vestuario quedando con sus pantalones de jean, sus boxers, sus zapatos y calcetines. El peliazul se sentó a un lado de Yuriy y puso sus codos sobre sus piernas flexionadas, ya que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama y llevo ambas manos hacía su cara.

Se había quedado pensando, solo pensando hasta que un leve gemido seguido del leve crujir de su cama lo hicieron voltearse para ver que ocurría.

Al hacerlo vio que su nuevo acompañante se había movido dejando que su rostro enfocara la bronceada espalda de Hitoshi, quien estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama.

El pelirrojo tenía ambas manos cerca de su cara, y su pierna derecha se flexionó sobre la izquierda, levantando un poco la playera y permitiendo que Hiro viera un poco más de esas voluminosas piernas.

El joven Kinomiya vio que el chico tenía su cabello algo desarreglado y también tenía plasmada una sutil sonrisa sobre sus hermosos labios rosas.

Nuevamente ese molesto silencio invadió la habitación hasta que otro sonido más provocador lo hizo encenderse por completo.

- Umm rico -. Era lo que ahora balbuceaba entre sueño el pelirrojo cambiando de posición para volver a la que tenía antes, estando recostado boca arriba.

- ¿Ah? -. Cuestiono de manera estupida el mayor sabiendo de antemano que no responderían sino que con otro balbuceo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver sus torpes movimientos.

- Hiro...ah...uhm... -. Seguía jadeando, provocando que el chico de piel morena tuviera una erección, y Yuriy de tantos movimientos que hacía hizo que su playera se levantara un poco más dejando ver claramente su ombligo.

- 'Tranquilizate Hitoshi Kinomiya, es solo un niño. A de estar cansado...pero...' -. Pensaba.

Pero lo siguiente fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que el susodicho pelirrojo que yacía sobre su cama cerro violentamente sus piernas apresando su miembro entre ellas, mientras sus facciones se volvían unas llenas de placer y jadeaba más intensamente, sus muslos se frotaban insistentemente tratando de calmar el dolor que surgía dentro suyo además de ese delicioso calor, solo se podían ver los dedos que salían de las mangas de la playera los cuales atraparon sin consideración alguna la funda de las almohadas, hundiendo sus uñas en ellas. Hitoshi no aguanto ni un segundo más y se abalanzo sobre el pequeño cuerpo pálido.

Yuriy sintió como rápidamente invadían su boca, una lengua intrusa fue lo que sintió, luego que una mano levantaba su playera y luego que lo despojaban de su ropa interior, como estaba sobre la cama y de espaldas a esta todavía, Hitoshi prefirió dejarlo con la playera; la cual ahora estaba levantada y dejaba ver todo el pecho, los pezones tibios y rosados, el estomago todo el cuerpo del ojiazul, quien despertaba más deseo en Hiro.

Ivanov entreabrió sus ojos azules nublados por la excitación, luego nuevamente ese dolor, horrible al principio pero que le causaba un cierto placer, Hiro notó como ya no quería hacer esperar al chico e introdujo un dedo en su cavidad anal con su mano izquierda y la derecha introducía el dedo del medio en la cavidad oral de pelirrojo.

- Hmmg hmf -. Succionaba el dedo dentro de su boca sosteniendo esa gran mano con las suyas.

Hitoshi movía mucho el dedo dentro del ano de Yuriy quien movía sus caderas, en contra de esa mano y abría más las piernas.

- Hmf ah...Hiro...adentro... -. Pedía entre gemidos y jadeos desesperados.

El ojiazul se separo de Hiro y se quedo de espaldas al peliazul luego se apoyo sus rodillas y llevo sus manos a su parte trasera abriendo su estrecha entrada – aquí -. Suplicaba mientras volteaba el rostro con sus ojos oscurecidos y dilatados, sus mejillas rojas y sus cejas enarcadas.

El peliazul acerco su rostro a la pequeña abertura y la lamió adentrando su movediza lengua.

Provocando que el pelirrojo emitiera deliciosos gemidos de placer, luego sintió como algo más grande entraba, la punta entro con algo de dificultad ya que el miembro era bastante grande, el ojiazul dio un grito de dolor cuando sintió la cabeza entrar y luego de eso toda la extensión dentro hizo que emitiera un grito silencioso cuando abría al máximo sus orbes azuladas.

Hiro se quedo quieto esperando a que le dolor pasara para Yuriy.

- ¿Estas bien? -. Fue lo que le pregunto el mayor al pequeño pelirrojo quien asintió levemente, el estar tan adentro y estar así de quieto por tanto tiempo hicieron que el ojiazul suspirara de placer mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego apretarse y hacerse para atrás envolviéndolos a ambos en una sensación embriagadora, por el terrible calor que nacía dentro de los dos cuerpos.

- Si -. Fue la corta respuesta del pelirrojo – uhm Hiro, quiero – pidió dentro de un gemido a lo que el ojimarrón comenzó con su vaivén empujando gracias a la fuerza de sus caderas y piernas, Yuriy gemía lleno de placer, pero algo inesperado ocurrió...Hiro levanto a Yuriy tomándolo de su delgada cintura hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su entrepierna, después lo subió sobre su sexo para bajarlo y así sucesivamente creando más gemidos, tanto de dolor como de satisfacción provenientes de los labios abiertos de par en par del ojiazul.

Los frágiles brazos de Yuriy permanecían desconectados de la actividad nerviosa ya que no se movían solo estaban colgados a los lados del cuerpo de Yuriy, quien disfrutaba de ser penetrado así – Oh Hiro...sumérgete...de arriba hacía abajo...más profundo... -. Pedía escandalosamente cuando Hitoshi salió de su cuerpo para cambiar de posiciones ya que ahora Hiro estaba sentado a la orilla de los pies de la cama y sobre su entrepierna seguía el pelirrojo solo que ahora podía ver su rostro transfigurado por el placer, y también era ese pelirrojo quien se movía sobre el miembro que llegaba más adentro como podía.

Luego de unos minutos así, el peliazul perdió el control y se levanto con Yuriy todavía sobre él, se dirigió hacía un de las paredes de su habitación, la de enfrente de su cama.

Seguía embistiendo de forma salvaje, cuando sintió que Yuriy rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Lo mismo hizo con sus piernas solo que estas estaban sobre sus brazos, los cuales sostenían al pelirrojo por sus glúteos y aprovechaba para acariciar. Algo del resbaloso y lubricante líquido pre seminal caía al piso y salía del interior de Yuriy cada vez que Hitoshi empujaba con fuerza.

- AH delicioso -. Decía el pelirrojo pasando su lengua por sus labios por todo el placer que sentía.

Se podía ver a la perfección como Hiro entraba y salía con rapidez por ese canal.

Mientras que algo de semen manchaba su abdomen y parte de su pantalón; ya que él seguía vestido de la cintura para abajo sin sus zapatos, y también manchaba el trasero del pelirrojo quien seguía relamiéndose sus labios, echo su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos, pero no los apretaba como antes...simplemente permanecían cerrados, su saliva caía tanto por sus mejillas sonrojadas como por su mentón debido al excesivo movimiento de su lengua fuera de su boca, ya no aguantaba mucho, dejo sus labios en paz y saco su pequeña y rosada lengua levemente de su cavidad oral y pegaba la punta en el labio inferior, mientras jadeaba. Sus uñas se enterraron dentro de la piel de Hiro quien gruño levemente por ello pero siguió con su trabajo.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, el cosquilleo se presento creando en Yuriy unas cuantas lágrimas.

La fuerza y velocidad de Kinomiya se volvieron mayores y esto provoca que el pelirrojo emitiera un enorme grito seguido de sus lagrimas cayendo por sus sienes y sus mejillas debido a la excitación, pero aún no llegaban solo el miembro del ojiazul dejaba salir gran cantidad de semen hasta que el momento preciado llego para ambos.

- ¡¡AHHH HIRO...LLENAME! -. Fue el estridente grito que salió de la garganta del pelirrojo quien arqueo su espalda y saco mucho más su lengua pegando más sus caderas a las del peliazul aplastando su miembro y así provocando que toda su esencia se esparciera por el pecho de los dos, mientras que el miembro de Hiro era apretado.

- ¡Yuriy! -. Gruño en una especie de jadeo desesperado al sentirse atrapado por esa calidez.

El momento le llego a Hitoshi dejando todo su semen dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, al terminar el peliazul no pudo soportar más el peso que llevaba sobre sus brazos.

El joven Kinomiya calló sobre sus rodillas, aún con ese pequeño y calido cuerpo en sus brazos y todavía penetrándolo, luego se tiro para atrás y estiro sus piernas; todo esto lo hizo con cuidado tratando de no golpear al pelirrojo. Se había quedado acostado por completo en el piso de su cuarto, mientras que Yuriy todavía sentía ese miembro dentro de él, luego sintió como un par de manos fuertes y musculosos brazos levantaban de sus caderas, el ojiazul volteo a ver esas manos que lo sujetaban firmemente. Cuando todo el pene salió dio un suave jadeo de placer.

- Mmm Hiro -. Dijo con voz baja, mientras que su trasero quedaba levantado en el aire siendo sostenido por sus rodillas en tanto sus brazos seguían inertes a los lados del cuerpo de Kinomiya.

Luego el peliazul a calmarse por completo se levanto y cerró su bragueta llevando consigo al pelirrojo, el cual descansaba entre sus brazos.

Dejo al pelirrojo sobre su cama y el también se arrojo hacía ella estrellando su rostro entre las almohadas. Hasta que un cuerpo acurrucándose más junto al suyo lo hicieron desperezarse y ver que era lo que le llamaba de forma muda.

- Yuriy... ¿estas dormido? -. Pregunto suavemente.

- Mmm -. Respondió de manera animada mientras se abrazaba a Hitoshi, quien se sonrojo por esa sorpresiva acción por parte del pequeño pelirrojo.

- Creo que no -. Dijo el ojimarrón encerrando ese cuerpo delgado entre sus musculosos brazos.

- Tengo sueño... -. Ahora habló inocentemente el ojiazul pegando su rostro al pecho del mayor haciendo que este quedara boca arriba ahora estando él sobre ese fornido pecho sintiéndose protegido, hasta que se durmió por completo, cuando Hiro bajo la playera de Yuriy para que cubriera su desnudez la cual abarcaba desde el pecho hacía abajo.

- 'Te amo Yuriy' -...

–:o:-:o:-:o:-:o:-**Fin de Flash Back**–:o:-:o:-:o:-:o:-

- Si recuerdo eso 'y aún no se si Yuriy lo hace' -. Se recriminaba mentalmente por haber tomado el cuerpo de su agente quitándole su virginidad, cuando aún era niño.

- Tienes suerte de que Yuriy no lo sepa, estaba ebrio ¿recuerdas? -. Respondió River a la pregunta que se hacía constantemente el peliazul.

- Ya veo...bien, prefiero olvidar todo esto y espero que no le digas nada a Yuriy...jamás me lo perdonaría si supiera lo que le hice, tienes razón no se como puedo vivir con mi conciencia lo tome, además de eso me aproveche de él sabiendo que estaba en ese estado -. Se culpo, Hiro.

- Oye calmate, tampoco quiero ver que te culpes de ese modo no es justo. Sabes que tu y él estaban en ese estado de ebriedad, lo que paso no lo pudiste evitar -. Le comento, River.

- Si pero, aún así...no puedo perdonármelo...no por mi sino por él -. Dijo en murmullos que legaban fácilmente a los oídos del joven Tetsua.

- Lo hecho, echo esta Hiro -. Dio como comentario final el pelinegro.

- Argh, bien ya...dejemos eso en el pasado ¿de acuerdo? -. Dio por finalizada esa conversación.

- Como digas -. Dijo un alegre ojiscafé, mientras sonreía en tanto el ojimarrón se dirigió a su asiento y tomo un aire para olvidar lo que paso hacía poco.

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? -. Menciono con un tono divertido el peliazul, a su amigo.

- Jeje -. Fue la respuesta del otro joven, quien tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus brazos estirados detrás de esta también, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y alegre.

- Creo que definitivamente no -. Se dijo a si mismo Hitoshi cruzándose de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si al fin y actualice n-n, todo lento pero al menos hice algo ¿no creen? ñ-ñU

AH otra cosa, por si no se entendió bien es posible entrar a la secundaria con 11 o.o mi entro a 7° con esa edad n-n ahora tengo 15 y voy a 2° año de prepa n-n ósea que me falta terminar este año y el próximo y me voy a la UNI (universidad x) nOn

Bueno como habrán visto (leído -.-U) Hiro cuando cumplió los 17 pues, digamos en resumen que tuvo una desvelada con el pelirrojito lindo que tenemos por agente, o más bien se lo curtió :P bueno como sea lo que cuenta es que se revelo un secreto MWAJAJA y todavía faltan más y todos dirigidos a Talita-san n.n (**K:** ¬¬ ¿aparte de que fornicaron?) sip aparte de eso Kaicito-sama n-n (**K:** oh ¬¬ 'no se para que diablos pregunto si ya se que estupidez se le va a ocurrir para decir') si lo preguntas es porque estas bien menso o.o (**K:** ¬¬U) bueno a lo que iba tuve muchos problemas, algunas veces el documento se me borraba y me olvidaba de que existía este fic ñ.ñU lo siento en especial por GabZ..., pero ahora vez te lo traje listo y nuevito nOn.

**K:** bien como la chiflada esta ya se va a dormir me despido por su "PERSONA" ¬¬

**Y:** pero si todavía son las 20:27 p.m. o.o ella se duerme más tardecito ¿nop? n-n

**H:** sip n.n ya ves Kai eres un mal agradecido mi les da techo, comida y donde dormir TOT

Bueno como Kai malo me hizo sentir mal (**K: **"Y" también sabemos que se te va a pasar en menos de tres minutos ¬¬ la conclusión llega a...) a que n-n...n-nU .-. olvide lo que iba a decir ñ-ñ es que ustedes dos me distraen mucho u.u

**K:** "NOS" eso sonó a manada ¬¬ sino mal recuerdo tu eres la que se enoja sin motivo y luego vuelves a ser feliz BAH ¿quién te "ENTIENDE"?

MALO TOT me volviste a hacer sentir mal y yo que ya me estaba recuperando pero, como hoy fue un día feliz u.u...Mi esta...FELIZ DE NUEVO nOn jaja (**K:** como si fuera algo que no se da todos los días ¬¬U) al menos no soy como tu amargado u.ú y Yurisito-san si me entiende ¿no? n-n

**Y:** sip n.n mi la quiere mucho como a GabZ-sama y a todas mis otras fans nOn

**K:** ¿a mi no? o.o

**Y:** no u.u

**K:** ;-;

**Y:** era broma n.n claro que te quiero /le da un besito/

**H: **corrección lo amas n-n y el a ti también...bien ahora si ya me voy dejen rr ;-; baito n.n

¡¡Do svidaniye!

-°¨.°.¨.°.¨°- **Hikari Balkov** -°¨.°.¨.°.¨°-


End file.
